Living Like This
by PrincessOfAtlantis101
Summary: After the war against Gaea, everything was great. Percy just turned eighteen when the mist is lifted from the world. Everybody knows about them. DEP, Demigod Extinction Program, is hunting them down. How will the demigods face this problem? Will they be a riot? It got deleted in between, but it's back on now. R&R.
1. What We're Up Against

Chap. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

**Disclaimer applies for ALL chapters.**

**PrincessOfAtlantis101 is back! Check out my other story: In Complete Fantasy. It's pretty good. **

**I expect reviews in this!**

Living in This:

Percy wanted to run. Wanted to run from everything. He stared at the poster in front of him, 'Gods and Demigods are real! Greek Mythology is real! Bow down, may we thank them for keeping us safe!'

Percy may have been popular and the 'hottest guy ever', but the football team hated him. He was shoved to the side by Jake Johnson and his team of jocks. Jake's girlfriend was at his side, Gemania. Who named their kid Gemania, Percy didn't want to know. Plus, Annabeth beat all of them even if she wasn't at the high school.

Jake sneered, "Trust me, it won't be long before they figure out those hybrids are a danger to us normal humans. The hybrids will be hunted down and killed! It's them who bring the monsters over anyway. It's starting, Prissy, an organisation is being put together."

Percy had to admit, Jake was right. It was the demigods who brought monsters to the mortals, but then again, demigods kept them safe from the Titans who wanted to wipe out all life of humans.

Percy threw Jake a dirty look before steering himself out of the building. He climbed into his car and drove to his apartment. In the front of the building he saw Jason and Annabeth waiting with worried looks.

"Hey."

Jason gave him a small smile. Annabeth hugged Percy. Percy led them inside where he fixed a small snack for the three of them. His mom wasn't home from the publishing company's building yet.

"What brings you by?"

Annabeth stayed silent tapping her glass of orange juice. She signed and laid back in her chair. Jason spoke up, "Percy…us demigods are more revealed than ever. There's an organisation being put together to get rid of us."

Percy turned away bitterly, "As so I've heard."

Annabeth shoved a piece of paper in Percy's face. It was in both English and Greek as translated by the camp. Annabeth said, "This is the organisation's claim."

Percy raised his eyebrow, "To wipe out all demigods, gods, and Titans?"

A snort came from Jason, "As if that's possible, but yes."

Percy read on, "Κυβερνάμε…"

"We rule," Annabeth translated from Greek to English. She snatched the paper, "Just listen, they're focusing only on demigods first because they think it's easier. DEP, or the Demigod Extinction Program, is going to be hunting all of us down. As soon as they get the equipment."

Jason nodded, "We're lucky we had three months where they thought we were the heroes. Which we are. We've rescued so many demigods in those three months. But there are still more out there we just don't know about."

Percy glanced at the clock. They'd been talking for twenty minutes already. His mom should be home soon. Percy sat up, "Grover told me satyrs are being placed in every school in the United States. Even fawns are joining."

Annabeth's eyes scanned the paper. She signed and snuggled into Percy, "It's true, but that doesn't really ensure our safety. We've made rescue squads at our camp. You're in squad 1. The squad only called in dire need. The seven and Nico are all in there."

"Makes sense," Percy said. Three months had already been incredibly hard for him. Demigods hunted for was even worse. He couldn't hide forever.

Annabeth turned to face Percy, "What we're trying to say is, as soon as the school year ends in a month, you have to come to camp and _stay _till we sort this mess out. And that could take years."

Percy signed and played with Annabeth's blonde lock. He didn't want to leave his mother, but he knew the situation, "Yeah, I'll come."

Relief flooded into Annabeth's face, "Good, I was thinking you might say no."

"Why would I?"

Jason smiled and clapped Percy on the back. He frowned when he got his hand stuck between the couch and Percy, "Just don't die. Now, move, my hand's becoming purple."

**Sorry, that was a short one, but I'm just brining up the mood, eh? **

**I'm expecting at least five reviews**

**I'll be updating sometime next week. The chapter's already all written out.**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	2. This is Wrong

Chap. 2

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**So…check out In Complete Fantasy…my account…**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**silena4kane**

**Hippodog**

Living Like This:

The organisation claim hunted Percy the entire morning the next day. He knew that the entire school would figure it out soon. He met up with his swim buddies at at lunch.

Jordan was a basketball player and swimmer. She had black hair that was always strung together in a braid and a well-built body. Her brown eyes were a nice touch. Max was on the swim team like Percy was. So were Percy's three other friends, Austin and Harry.

"Hey, Percy," Harry called waving Percy over. Percy gave him a grin. He made his way through the crowd to his friends. Then, the topic of demigods just _had _come up.

Max started out the conversation, "There's a new organisation being made, DEP, I think." Was that what everybody was talking about? There's an organisation, so what?

Jordan flipped her sandwich and scowled, "Fungus on bread. What kind of school is this?" She stood up taking the sandwich and gingerly holding it, "I'll be right back from complaining."

Percy rolled his eyes as she marched away. It was the fifth time this week, "Let's not talk about DEP."

"Why not?" Austin pointed a fry in Percy's direction, "You're not scared they'll find out you're a demigod supporter?"

Max raised an eyebrow, "You're a demigod supporter?"

"Uh..no…"

"Right," Austin laughed.

Percy finished up his pizza and threw away the plastic sheet it came in. He stood up, "I'm leaving. Got lunch detention."

"No surprise."

Austin gave Harry a high-five. He turned to Percy grinning, "After school swim tryouts for next year, right captain?"

"Yeah. Meet you there."

**[line break]**

Percy ran to the changing rooms. He was already fifteen minutes late for next year's tryouts. Even though most probably Percy won't be attending the next school year, he wanted to be there.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?"

Just his luck. Jake Johnson stood there glaring at him. To Percy it looked ridiculous since Jake was exactly the same height.

Percy shrugged it off and quickly got changed, "I'm trying out for next year's team."

"As if you'll get in," Jake laughed. He sneered and headed out to the pool followed by Percy. "I'm the most athletic. I'll become captain."

Percy snorted. As if he can beat a son of Poseidon, but he knew he had to keep it down. Jake already suspects him.

The coach gave the two a dirty look, "Late, huh?" His eyes scanned the two of them then called the team over. Austin, Harry, and Max immediately joined Percy. The coach clapped Percy on the back, "Percy Jackson has been our captain since the last two years. Brought us too many victories to count."

The current team cheered and Percy grinned at Jake's face. Everyone got into the pool. They had to swim 600 meters of freestyle in the long side, the 100 meter side.

"Hey Jackson," Jake called from the pool side sneering. Percy faced him glaring. "You swam fast. You're a hybrid aren't you?"

So, maybe Jake wasn't that dumb. Percy was the first to finish, he looked over at the swimmers. Most were only at the halfway mark. Percy felt his heart pounding. How was he supposed to explain? It was inhuman.

Jake heaved himself out of the pool. He stomped to the coach and had an angry conservation with him. He pointed at Percy time by time.

* * *

><p>"Jackson!" Percy waved to his friends and turned to the coach.<p>

"Yeah, Coach?"

Coach Mark grunted, "Demigod…you aren't one are you? The Jake kid was going crazy."

Percy swallowed nervously, "No, I'm not one."

In response the coach nodded. He flicked his hand, "You're pretty fast. I good score for our team. I'm proud of you. But that Jake kid…I had to promise him something. I trust you, boy, but I have to hire a detective. Sorry."

Percy gave him a smile and turned. He changed quickly and left for Camp Half Blood. He had the weekend in front of him to spend there. He left a quick text to his mom and turned his phone's power off. He didn't want monsters to find him in the middle of the mess.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was waiting for him at the hill. Percy exited his car and gave her a short kiss.<p>

"It's a good thing that you got here when you did," Annabeth said. She seemed to be on a whole different planet. "We found one more demigod. Eighteen year old Son of Athena, but as dumb as a bag of hammers."

Percy grinned, "That's new. Athenian kid stupid? Maybe we'll be good friends."

Annabeth cracked a smile. The two of them headed straight to Percy's cabin. They laid on Percy's bed. Annabeth tucked a blonde curl behind her ear, "You're missing the point. Eighteen year old. That's far off our agreement of a thirteen year old."

Percy played with her curl taking it in. At the end, his agreement with the gods hadn't been kept, "That can't be all. What's the bad news?"

Annabeth looked dead serious, "His father's an associate of DEP. The kid isn't taking the news well."

"What's his name?"

"Austin McDully."

Percy sprang up, "Who?"

Annabeth gave him a confused look, "Austin McDully. He goes to Goode." She paused and gave a small laugh. "That's your school right?"

Percy nodded, "He's…one of my best friends at the school. He never told me his father's a DEP associate." He stood up and helped Annabeth up. "Where is he?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, "At the Big House. Come on."

They stepped into the sunlight and Percy could see demigods give him stares. He was a hero, one of the seven, defeater of Kronos. He waved at Will from the Apollo cabin who gave him a 'sup' in response.

The Big House came into view. Percy could see Austin on the grass screaming, "I can't be a half-breed! No!"

Annabeth signed, "Demigods are more endangered than ever."

Percy squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Austin turned face them, his face full of shock and confusion.

"Percy?"

**Cliffhanger…I'm evil! So…I didn't get 5 reviews, but i got a lot of favorites and follows!**

**So thanks anyway. **

**Don't forget to spread the word and review!**

**Update next Sat.**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	3. Forever Extinction

Chap. 3

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**Let me make myself clear, I'm going to be continuing this story, so no one ask to adopt it. I will not point fingers, but more than one person asked because they have good ideas.**

**Anyway, thanks for anyone who reviewed. Too many to write all of them down. (Too lazy).**

Living Like This:

After Percy gave Austin(who was incredibly bitter to him) a tour, he was immediately called to the Big House. He entered later than he was called. Everyone looked up at him with tired expressions. Chiron had worry lines across his forehead.

Percy took a seat next to Jason who gave him a small smile. Chiron changed from wheel chair form to a horse.

Chiron pulled down a screen, "On the internet, DEP has posted information." He turned on the only computer at camp and connected it to the screen. The hateful DEP website showed up.

Jason swallowed, "We don't want any more bad news, Chiron. Can we go?"

"But if you go, you won't know what you're up against," Annabeth contoured. She blew a curl away from her face and motioned Chiron to start speaking.

Chiron nodded, "I'll read." He positioned himself calmly.

**"The Demigod Extinction Program is proud to notify all the citizens of the world that we now have the equipment we need to hunt down the demigods. Our headquarters are in New York City, Manhattan.**"

"That's not good," Clarisse said. "If their headquarters are in Manhattan…well that's the closest place to Long Island."

"We have no mist now to cover up our camp. We'll have to use another way," Annabeth said.

Percy drummed his fingers, "At least the forcefield is up. The mortals won't be able to get in."

Chiron nodded, "Let me finish. There's more, but these are great ideas."

**"Three hours ago, our head, Winton McDully reported that his son Austin McDully agreed to go undercover as a demigod and follow a boy with a sword in his belt. The boy led him straight to the camp the demigods are staying. Austin McDully was able to get in, but a force was preventing W. McDully from entering. The boy was trying to stop them, but now the demigod has been taken to our headquarters. For more about the DEP headquarter security, find the label on the top. For more about W. McDully click on the—."**

"We get it!" Surprisingly it was Annabeth who yelled. She slammed her hand on the table and left the room. Annabeth didn't usually act that way. She was the level-headed and reasonable one.

Percy shifted around in his chair. He stood up to follow Annabeth, but was immediately pulled down by Jason.

Chiron signed, "I feared this. I was afraid that any of you demigods would react this way."

Percy recoiled, "I could go after her. Calm her down."

Travis smirked and Percy shot him a dirty look. Piper motioned Percy to sit down, "Give her sometime to calm down, then I'll go."

"We've been tricked." Clarisse said. Her voice wavered, her usual confidence was gone.

Jason gave Chiron a panicked look, "We have to lock Austin up. He can't go around telling the DEP all our little demigod secrets!"

"But Austin did get in. He is a half-blood," Percy said. He glanced out at the window where Austin was talking, sorry, flirting with a daughter of Aphrodite. He had always been that kind of boy. "It's his connection to the DEP we're worried about."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "So, you're trying to say, get rid of the connection and we'll be okay?"

"At least for a few months. The forcefield around the camp that doesn't let mortals in will keep the DEP out," Percy agreed.

Clarisse stomped to the computer. She opened up the page on Winton McDully and translated it into Greek. She dragged a chair near the computer. Clarisse said, "It says that Winton has two sons, and three daughters. His first wife ran away from him after sending his son in a cradle to his doorstep. Winton tried to track her down, but couldn't find her. He remarried and lived with the second wife for three years. With her he had one boy and two twin girls. Then, they divorced and he remarried for the third time, he had one daughter with the third, and today she still lives with him."

Travis broke out laughing, "So many wives and kids!"

Percy cracked a smile. He had to admit, when he and Austin first became friends at Goode and heard about his brother and three sisters even he joked about it. Austin of course was a little angry, but now…Austin was a nobody to Percy, "At least we know that there's only one demigod kid in their family."

"They know our location. Maybe if we start moving some of us to Camp Jupiter we'll be safer," Jason said.

"But they can't get in. We're still safe till the force field is up," Will from the Apollo cabin commented. He ran his hand along the ping pong table's lines, "Forget about the DEP, how's our status on the demigods?"

Percy stared at Chiron watching what he might do. Chiron glanced at each face before reporting the bad news, "A satyr was trying to bring to twin girls to our camp, unclaimed. A hellhound attacked. The satyr was able to handle the hell hound, but the people who saw the attack reported the three immediately to DEP. They were killed immediately."

Gasps all over the room. Piper stood up and marched out the door, Katie from the Demeter cabin was holding back her tears. Percy rested his head in his hands. There were so many being killed just because of a misunderstanding. He paused. That was the cause, a misunderstanding! If they were able to tell the DEP that they mean no harm, mortals and demigods might as well live in peace. He told them his idea.

Clarisse snarled, "You've missed a lot, Prissy. Annabeth's already tried. She almost got kidnapped. It's not just a misunderstanding anymore. It's war!" She banged her hands on the tabletop

"Okay, okay, calm," Percy rolled his eyes.

Chiron nodded, "Meeting is over. Hopefully, things will go as planned."

Percy immediately left to go find Annabeth. Clarisse told him that Annabeth tried explaining the DEP. Percy was sure about one thing at least. Annabeth saw something that made her act like that.

Percy past the Apollo cabin and paused to look for Austin around it. He saw Austin at the back. Percy walked to his ex-friend but stopped when he noticed what he was doing.

Austin was on his phone, something that should have been taken away from him, he was calling his dad. Austin was grumbling because of the connection. Camp Half Blood didn't have a good 4G connection, "Dad! Hello? It's information. Please pick up your phone. The connection is really bad!"

Percy stepped out from his hiding place and snatched Austin's phone away. Austin stared at him in disbelief, but Percy had had enough. Percy forced down a lump of hot anger and spoke into the phone, "This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You don't know what demigods are capable of. Your son may be a son of a major god, but he's not a Big Three child. If you don't stop the DEP, there will be war."

* * *

><p>Annabeth ran her hands along her arm, "So you're saying that we can't trust Austin. I knew that." she stared up at Percy, her eyes full of fear.<p>

Percy signed. From leaning on her bed post he sat down next to her and kissed her forehead, "Why did you run away during the meeting? Did it have to do something with your attempted explanation when you almost got kidnapped?"

Annabeth nervously shifted her body weight and leaned on Percy, "You heard about that." She said emotionless. Percy gave her a 'go on' look. Annabeth signed, "I went there two hours before you came to camp today. I tried to reason with them. That demigods were there to protect, they didn't listen. They have their mind set that we are there for destruction."

Percy raised an eyebrow. He comforted her as she shuddered, "There was a boy there. He looked centuries old, he was half crazy. He kept talking about scenes of the Titans and demigods like he was there. The DEP told me that they intend to use one of those scenes against us." She looked straight at Percy, "Percy, they're getting a new weapon. It's…to extract our essence."

Percy was stunned, "Does that mean we'll lose our demigod part?"

Annabeth nodded, "Everything. It's not just our essence either. They want who we are. That weapon takes all life. Percy, it's even worse than we think, demigods and _gods_ will become extinct…forever."

**Dun…dun…dun…**

**Any suggestions? The next chapter is going to have a Percabeth scene and a SUPER AMAZING scene, too. It's going to be longer than this one. And no, no making out. I'm not good in those scenes. Unless you guys really want me to…though I'll be disgusted. Here's a hint on Percabeth scene: the word: fiancé. Got it?**

**Guess the scene! with that one word above.**

**winner gets a different sneak peek.**

**~PrincessOfAltantis101**


	4. Happy, Sad, Angry

Chap. 4

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**-_- I have nothing to say here except this is longer than the others.**

Previously on Living Like This:

_Percy raised an eyebrow. He comforted her as she shuddered, "There was a boy there. He looked centuries old, he was half crazy. He kept talking about scenes of the Titans and demigods like he was there. The DEP told me that they intend to use one of those scenes against us." She looked straight at Percy, "Percy, they're getting a new weapon. It's…to extract our essence and soul." _

_Percy was stunned, "Does that mean we'll lose our demigod part?"_

_Annabeth nodded, "Everything. It's not just our essence either. They want who we are. That weapon takes all life. Percy, it's even worse than we think, demigods and gods will become extinct…forever." _

* * *

><p><strong>This part is mostly Percabeth, you want to skip, alright, but you might get confused when you keep seeing the word 'fiancé. I'll tell you when the good DEP related stuff starts:<strong>

"Thanks, Leo." Percy gave Leo a clap on the back.

Leo laughed, "Good luck. Finally got the guts to do it." He gave Percy a grin.

Percy nodded. He'd do it at night. It was July 12, Annabeth's birthday and there was a surprise party planned by the seven, Nico, and Thalia. She'd been bitter all morning thinking they, especially Percy forgot her birthday.

"Hey, Percy!"

Percy jogged to Jason who was standing at the top of Half Blood Hill, leaning on Thalia's tree grinning, "The hunters are arriving any second."

"I know."

"I wonder why," Jason sunk to the ground and sat down cross-legged. From a small hole near the tree he produced a pack of six cokes.

"Sweet," Percy took the one Jason offered. He sat down in front of Jason taking a swig of the soda paradise.

Jason swatted at a fly. He grumbled and covered the top of the coke with his hand, "Ever wondered the reason the mist disappeared? Isn't Hecate supposed to be in charge of that?"

Percy nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah…why isn't she doing her job well?"

"Maybe Thalia has an answer. You know coming after traveling with Artemis everywhere." He nipped at the edge of the can where some coke spilled out, "Hopefully, we can put a stop to all this mess."

Percy was silent. He put his coke to the side and laid on the grass. Jason smirked, "Everything ready for tonight?"

Percy flushed, "Yeah. What are you getting her?"

"I was thinking along the lines of a box of pills," His eyebrows danced on his forehead. Percy slapped his thigh.

"You freak," Percy said. "What are you really getting her?"

Jason grinned, "A box of pills."

"Jason, really."

"No seriously! A box of pills! And of course Piper didn't didn't think that was enough, so she got a pair of 'stuff' from Victoria Secrets." Jason laughed at Percy's expression.

There was a loud honking sound from the bottom of the hill. The hunters had arrived. Jason flew down the hill followed by a running Percy. Thalia waved to them from the shotgun seat of the van.

"It's been so long!" Thalia hugged them both. "Annabeth doesn't know I'm here, right?"

Percy shook his head, "You can hide out in my cabin where we're making final arrangements. The whole camp's coming, but we'll open the presents from us, the ones who arranged the party privately with Annabeth."

Thalia nodded. She leaned back into the van and removed a small wrapped box, "It's her present."

Jason inspected the gold wrapping, "What is it?"

Thalia signed tears spilling over her eyes, "Something when she was seven, we made it together with Luke, I kept it. I'm giving it to her along with a store-bought owl pendent." Thalia gave Percy a look, "Are you really?"

Percy nodded.

"And DEP?"

Once again Percy nodded. Thalia signed and commanded the rest of the hunters to exit the van. She gathered her things, "I'll be in Cabin 3."

"Don't touch my bed!" Percy called after her.

Jason snorted, "No one in the right mind would touch your bed."

* * *

><p>Piper motioned Jason to give Annabeth her present. The seven, Thalia, and Nico had surprised her with a birthday party, and now at four a.m. when everybody left for their cabin they sat on the beach giving her their presents.<p>

"This is from Piper and I," Jason handed her the present. Annabeth's eyes got misty.

"Thanks guys so much." She said.

Hazel and Frank who had returned from the Roman camp for the celebration gave her their present, too.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Jason asked.

Thalia snorted, "She's the calculating kind." Thalia knocked her knuckle on Annabeth's forehead causing her to giggle. "She'll wait till she's got all the presents and then open them in her own time."

"Open them now!" Piper urged. She handed Annabeth a box cutter who took it cautiously.

Taking Frank and Hazel's presents first, she sliced open the paper. She took out a box, the size of a cushion. She looked inside. The reaction was immediate, she started full out crying and hugging a full out crying Hazel.

Percy inched forward and spilt the box's contents out on the sand. They were pictures of all of them. Laughing, crying, sneezing, whoever took the photos made sure to take dramatic moments. Percy frowned upon seeing a photograph of him laughing at a coke covered Jason. He remembered that moment. Jason made him laugh, the coke in Percy's mouth was spit all over Jason.

Thalia handed Annabeth her present once the crying stopped, "Open this alone."

Annabeth nodded. Nico handed her a book. It wasn't wrapped, but Percy could see from the cover that it was Annabeth's favourite. Annabeth gave Nico a hug, "Thanks."

Jason grinned, "You didn't open our present, yet." Percy turned away from the embarrassment of what was inside.

Annabeth laughed. Leo handed her one and she put it aside to open Jason and Piper's first. She unwrapped the present and gasped. Annabeth took out a beautiful sea-green dress. In a small cloth bag there was the matching jewellery.

"Thanks, guys!" Annabeth hugged them both.

Percy grinned, Jason was just playing with him. Piper would know better than giving her those two wretched things.

"There's more!" Jason smirked winking in Percy's direction.

Or not. Maybe they both were that crazy.

Hazel took the dress and cloth bag from Annabeth so she could see what was there. Annabeth gasped, her face reddened. Leo bounded near her to see what it was. He laughed, "Beauty Queen! Box of the 'special pills' and a Victoria Secret outfit!"

The group burst out laughing at the present. Even Percy laughed despite his and Annabeth's completely red faces.

Annabeth took Leo's present last. Percy held his breathe. It was now or never. Leo had helped as Annabeth's birthday present, but Percy knew at the end it would be all down to him.

Annabeth carefully ripped away the wrapping. She opened the box inside it to see the red velvet case. She raised an eyebrow at Leo. Hazel and Frank were the only ones Percy hadn't told. They looked just as confused as Annabeth.

Frank glanced at Leo, "Are you proposing to Annabeth? I thought she was dating Percy."

Leo grinned, "My present to you Annabeth, I helped make the ring with the inscriptions inside. But no, turn around."

Annabeth turned around and stared blankly at Percy.

"That's your cue!" Piper hissed.

Percy scrambled up. He took a deep breath and Piper had Annabeth stand up while Percy got onto one knee. Annabeth's face showed shock and happiness at the same time, Percy didn't know whether she'd say yes.

Percy started his incredibly long speech, "Annabeth Chase, when I first met you—."

"Get to the point, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth was smiling wide now.

"Will you marry me?"

Annabeth nodded and stammered a yes. Percy stood up, took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger. He kissed her. There were cheers from all corners now. The entire camp was on the beach. Percy wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>okay people, the interesting part including DEP:<strong>

When Percy woke up the next day instead of seeing Annabeth at his side, he saw a sweaty Jason shaking him. Percy scooted away from him, "You're all sweaty."

Jason growled, "Get up, the DEP are at the borders. Their bullets can't get past the force field, but if they stay there, they'll figure out the parts about demigods they don't know."

Percy's eyes widened. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. Taking Riptide, he uncapped it and followed Jason into the hot sun towards Thalia's tree. Percy noticed Thalia at the top of her tree screeching, her bow aimed at them.

"How did Thalia get up there?" Percy asked amazed.

Jason shrugged, "I flew her."

"What happened to all that afraid of heights?"

Jason laughed wiping his brow, "Desperate measures call for a desperate Thalia."

Thalia heard them. She faced them and let her arrow fly. Unfortunately, she let herself fly, too. Thalia screamed as she fell off the tree. She hit the ground groaning. Jason and Percy laughed at her, but immediately stopped seeing the crazy look in her eyes.

It was then that Percy noticed the group of mortals just outside the camp. There were white cars with the letters DEP. Each mortal had two guns, one in their hands and one slung on their belts. The bullets won't go through the force field. One of the mortals had a stack of steel machetes by his feet. The group was maybe about twenty mortals.

Percy, Jason, and Thalia approached Annabeth and Piper.

"Where's Austin?" Piper said hurriedly. "Keep him away from the border."

Thalia nodded and left towards the Athena cabin.

Annabeth looked around for Chiron, "If we just know what they want…" She grabbed Piper's arm and the two of them stepped past the border.

"Seize fire!" The mortal in the front yelled. He had brown hair with sunglasses on. He wore a battle suit with white gloves and everything. The laces in his combat boots were taped up to keep them in place. He stepped forward eyeing Piper and Annabeth.

Percy didn't see what happened, but Piper squeaked. She tried to run back to the camp, but Annabeth held her down. Annabeth faced them, "Why are you here? I've already tried to explain you guys, we mean no harm to you mortals."

The man in the front laughed, "You may know I am, Annabeth Chase. But let me introduce myself to your demigod friends."

"How does he know her name?" Jason muttered.

Percy capped Riptide and answered him, "She went to convince them we meant no harm remember?"

The mortal stepped closer to Annabeth, Piper used her charm-speak to make him step away from her. The man spoke, "I am—."

"Winton McDully," Percy said. He grabbed Jason and stood next to Annabeth. "Yeah, I know."

Winton eyed Percy, "Percy Jackson. What are you doing at this filthy camp? You were one of my son's best friends."

"Not anymore. And by the way, he's a demigod. That's why he got through the borders." Percy smirked as Winton's red face.

Winton stepped towards Percy, "You think I don't know? I am his father. I may have fallen in love with Athena many years earlier, but not anymore. She was a fake an idiot."

"Hey!" Annabeth called. "That's my mom you're calling a fake and an idiot!"

Winton raised an eyebrow, "I guess that means you're my son's half-sister." He stepped away from Percy and took a machete from the stack. "Let me tell you all one thing, my son may be a demigod by blood, but by the heart? Never will he ever be one of you. He will lead up to a normal life and help me get rid of you all. He is a son of Athena. He has the brains."

"But Annabeth's the smartest of all. She was part of the seven quest," Jason smirked, but it was subsided by Winton's laugh.

"It doesn't matter who's the smartest."

"Why have you come here? Second time I'm asking," Annabeth said. Her hand moved to her hips where it rested at her dagger. Her eyes were a stormy grey, now. She fierce and everyone knew it.

"I want a demigod," Winton said. He twirled the machete in his hand professionally.

"We can take them out. We're much stronger." Piper muttered. She had her hand on her forehead, wincing once in a while. She removed her hand and Percy saw a gash definitely made by a machete. They must have hurt her when Percy didn't see. That must have been why she squeaked and tried to run back to the camp.

"No," Annabeth said firmly. "It'll just convince them further that we're dangerous."

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand, "Take me."

Winton laughed, "Nothing will make me happier. But sadly, Percy Jackson, I want one demigod, and she knows that it is her I want. Annabeth Chase, you know too much. Come with me, or we will formally begin hunting your race down, one by one. Then, we will turn to these so-called gods."

Annabeth pushed herself towards Percy as Winton came closer. Percy stepped in front of her, "What if she told someone what she knows?"

"Trust me, she didn't tell everything," Winton said. He grinned sickeningly.

Annabeth shuddered by Percy's side, "Fine. Take me."

Jason doubled over and Piper cried out. Percy grabbed her hand again, "Annabeth, no." They had just gotten engaged and she would be taken from him.

"I have to," Annabeth stepped forward and Jason held Percy back.

Winton nodded, "Good. You have just saved your demigod race at least for another month or two."

"That is if we don't save her first," Percy threatened. He struggled against Jason and a gorilla Frank who joined seeing Jason struggling.

Winton grinned, "Have you seen our security? Good luck trying to get through." He motioned the others behind him and they lurched forward, they grabbed Annabeth and gagged her silencing her cries.

Annabeth was handcuffed and dragged into the nearest car. They took off in groups leaving the demigods in the dust. Piper started full out crying. Percy sunk to the ground. Annabeth was taken. It was hard to get his mind around that.

**Dun…dun…dun… i love saying that!**

**Please please please review! My goal is getting 50 by Chapter six. It seems impossible right now, but if i get 9 on chapter 4, 8 on chapter 5, 8 on chapter 6, and the remaining 10 anywhere else…**

**okay yeah, pretty impossible…**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	5. The Meeting

Chap. 5

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! To get to 50 I have only 33 to go! I changed the Chapter 6 to Chapter 7.**

Previously on Living Like This:

_"__That is if we don't save her first," Percy threatened. He struggled against Jason and a gorilla Frank who joined seeing Jason struggling._

_Winton grinned, "Have you seen our security? Good luck trying to get through." He motioned the others behind him and they lurched forward, they grabbed Annabeth and gagged her silencing her cries._

_Annabeth was handcuffed and dragged into the nearest car. They took off in groups leaving the demigods in the dust. Piper started full out crying. Percy sunk to the ground. Annabeth was taken. It was hard to get his mind around that._

* * *

><p>Percy sat on a chair in the Big House in a head counsellor meeting. Chiron once again was no where to be found since the morning when Annabeth was taken and the DEP left. It was just a few hours earlier, 6 in the morning. Didn't they care at all that even demigods were half mortal?<p>

Percy pulled his legs up underneath him. He rested his chin on his knees. After a few more minutes of waiting around Clarisse slammed her hand on the table, "Where is Chiron?"

"Haven't seen him from this morning," Nico grumbled. Percy hadn't noticed Nico was among them at all.

"Now that I think about it, where Mr. D?" Hazel brought up. Percy groaned loudly. The smartest person in camp(also known as Percy's fiancé)was taken, their two camp leaders were taken, and more demigods were falling in danger every second.

"We've just go on without them," Piper said. Her hair were a mess, but then again no one was any better. The smell of sweat and a stinky smell Percy couldn't figure out hung in the air.

"We have to save Annabeth," Percy said. His throat closed up.

"If Annabeth were here…," Travis started quietly. "A congratulations would have been in order."

"I'm sorry, man," Will said.

Percy didn't say anything. Piper sniffed and hugged Percy. She once again started bawling. Following her, Katie started crying.

"We have to do something instead of crying," Jason got a twinkle in his eye. "Calling Squad 1, and two special guests, Travis and Conor."

"Good idea, but first of all, we need to narrow everything down. Main finding, why is this happening?" Hazel said.

Clarisse nodded, "Right. We've fought monsters, fought in wars, some of us have fought gods, we can't some puny mortals stop us now."

A roar of agreement spread through the counsellors like a wildfire. There were cries of 'Show them the power!' and 'They'll die for taking Annabeth!'. Maybe they really were getting somewhere with this whole DEP thing.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Katie who turned pink with the attention. "Where are the gods? Why aren't they doing anything?" The encouraging words immediately turned into murmurs.

"Why don't we Iris-Message Olympus?" Jason suggested.

Percy shook his head, "They hate it when demigods contact them."

"Dire situation," Thalia said. She grabbed a bowl and put in front of Percy motioning him to make the rainbow. Katie handed her a drachma and Thalia held it up. "The Olympians on Mount Olympus."

There was no answer. Instead there was a 'klink'. Percy replayed it again in slow motion. Thalia threw the coin threw the rainbow. The coin fell on the other side. It was not taken by the goddess.

"Oh my gods," Thalia said slowly staring at the coin on the ground. She sat abruptly in her chair staring at the coin. "Oh my gods." She repeated. She held her head in her hands leaned over the table tears flowing freely.

Percy picked the coin and tried again. No answer. He did three more times. Percy felt like crying, too. Already half the room including some boys were crying.

"There's got to be a reason for this."

Jason comforted a bawling Piper. These days, she seems to be crying a lot. Jason looked up from Piper, "But until we find that reason, we have to deal with this mess ourselves."

"If some of us go to rescue Annabeth, a few others could go up in Olympus to see what's going on there," Nico pointed out.

"That's actually a good idea," Katie said blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll go. I'm good at pep talks. I'll take Clarisse if we get attacked."

"Sure, when did all this mist problem even start?" Clarisse asked. She patted Conor awkwardly while he cried. "Stop crying! They're just mortals for gods sake!" She slapped him.

Percy looked away, "Three months ago."

"And the mist just disappeared one day," Clarisse stated.

Hazel nodded, "At least they don't know about Camp Jupiter yet. When Frank and I were there, the mist was gone, but the mortals didn't know about the Roman demigods."

"With the mist gone it won't stay like that for long," Frank said. He turned into a puppy and hopped into Hazel's hands who petted him.

Clarisse snorted, "That wasn't necessary to do, but okay. Now, get up dog, you're part of Squad 1."

"Who's part of it?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Annabeth, but she's taken, Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Thalia, and Nico."

"And two special guests," Jason added. "Travis and Conor for distraction."

Travis cheered and Conor sniffed. That earned him another slap from Clarisse.

Percy grinned, "Squad 1 and special guests, my cabin after lunch. We plan for a break out."

* * *

><p>Jason beckoned Percy forward. He produced a camera from his pocket and took a picture of them.<p>

"What?" Percy complained, blinded from the flash at night.

Jason shrugged, "Wanted memories."

Percy rolled his eyes and leapt over Jason. He crawled on his knees to the room Frank had found out they were keeping Annabeth in a mouse shape. Percy opened the door and quickly hid under a spare bed followed by Jason.

Another bed was rolled in. Annabeth was on it. She sprawled over the bed tied down. Her mouth was gagged and blonde hair was everywhere.

Percy felt his breathe hitch. He gripped the floor as he watched the DEP associate knock out Annabeth and connect a tube to her mouth. Next to him, Jason muttered, "It's probably there to help her breathe."

A doctor entered the room. He wore a long white coat with the words, Demigod Extinction Program on it. He nodded to the one holding Annabeth. Annabeth was carefully placed on a bed.

One of the employees put a walky-talky to the mouth, "The demigod girl is knocked out. Dr. Mallory will start his testing once his assistant Mr. James Peterson arrives. I repeat, demigod girl under control."

There was static heard from the other end then a shaky voice answered, "My son Austin will be on his way. After the tests, extract the girl's essence. Exactly the way the Titans do."

The employee shuffled nervously. Dr. Mallory came to his side and stood over the employee, "Mr. McDully…isn't Austin one of the demigods?"

The laugh on the other end would forever be scarred in Percy. They just knocked out his fiancé, want to extract her essence and soul and laughed about it. Winton spoke, "My son is not one of them. And the demigods know that. He may have demigod blood, and that helps with our little…situation." Winton laughed again.

Dr. Mallory laughed along with him, but he too wavered. Winton said, "Do you need me to send the tutorial video to your room to show you how the titan extracted the essence of that puny demigod? Remember? The scene the crazy boy described and we turned it into a video tutorial?"

Dr. Mallory answered quickly, "I have it under control."

Winton said, "You know, just do the tests right now. I'll tell you the next step."

Dr. Mallory quickly shut down the walky-talky and hurried the employee out. Two boys entered the room.

Percy tried to sit up, but Jason pulled him down, "Just a little while longer!" He hissed, "Then we attack and free Annabeth. Thalia hasn't given us the signal yet."

They waited for a while longer, but there was no signal. Jason shifted, "She should have deactivated all the security cameras by now."

"Think she got caught?"

"Nah, she's too stealthy for that."

Percy put his own walky-talky to his mouth speaking softly, "Thalia, where are you?"

Thalia's voice answered immediately, "Percy, they're not doing anything to Annabeth today. They plan to do it in a week, not now, but we have a problem. All their ways to get rid of demigods are coming from a boy. Seriously ugly, but we have to get him out first."

Percy repeated it to Jason. He asked Thalia which room the boy was in.

"Directly above Annabeth's."

"Can't we save both of them?" Percy asked. He glanced at Annabeth again. Dr. Mallory was cleaning some dangerous tools. He couldn't bare to think what might happen to Annabeth.

Thalia seemed to get angry, "Do it now, that boy is the key to everything around here."

"Fine."

Jason sent a ray of lightning to the switch which sputtered. The lights in the room went out. He and Percy crawled to the door and left quickly before the doctor could see them.

"So we can't save Annabeth?"

Jason looked pained, "I'm sorry, dude. We'll get Annabeth tomorrow maybe."

Percy glared at him, but it was wrong to take out his anger on Jason. He climbed up the stairs, but immediately swooped low when he saw two guards laughing at the top. Percy controlled the water in them to make them punch each other.

They both fell on the ground out cold. Jason led the way. Thalia along with Frank and Hazel were all standing in front of the room. Thalia said, "Travis, Conor, Piper, and Leo are still keeping the guards busy. We have twenty minutes at the most."

They entered the dark room. It was empty except for a boy in a bed at the side. He had dirty blonde hair with a hint of red. His skin was peeling off, and his eyes were wide open. He wore a tattered ancient Greek dress with sandals. His nails were yellow along with his eyes.

"Must have a liver failure," Hazel said quietly. Her eyes scanned the boy in disgust and sympathy.

"Drag the bed," Percy commanded. He didn't want to touch the boy.

Together, the five of them dragged the bed down the stairs and out the back gate where they dumped him in the back of the Delphi Strawberries van from Camp Half Blood.

Piper, Leo, Travis, and Conor ran to them followed by probably every guard in the strong hold. Thalia climbed in the driver's seat. She ran over a stop sign, swerved into seven cones before she got back onto the main road.

* * *

><p>Katie and Clarisse reached the Empire State Building early the next day. Katie had the camp's voice recorder in her hand to record their talk with the Olympians. Katie led the way inside. The man was sitting at the front desk looking stressed. Katie leaned over the table top, "Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. I need an audience with the gods."<p>

The man's usual perkiness was drowned in his worries. He handed Katie the card, "We're lucky the mortals don't know the god's location yet. No one with you."

Clarisse took the card from her and slipped into the slot when they were in the elevator. The elevator shot up, there was no music, "What's going on?"

"Seems like Apollo took a break," Katie said. She couldn't deny it, Katie was a nervous-wreck.

Their floor dinged and Clarisse and Katie exited. They went straight to the throne room to see nothing but ruins. The Olympians were no where to be seen.

Clarisse picked up a piece from Ares's throne. She stared at it open-mouthed, "All the hard work Annabeth put into it to fix it up right is all gone."

Katie scanned the room, "It's worse than that. No gods, what has happened to them?"

Clarisse dropped the piece when she saw a woman tending the hearth at the corner of the dome-shaped room. She grabbed Katie's hand and approached the woman.

"Sit," she commanded.

"Hestia," Katie breathed. She tried to turn on the voice recorder but Hestia gave her a look.

"Don't bother," she commented. Katie nodded.

Hestia waved her arm around the ruins, "Olympus has been trashed since the last week."

Clarisse shifted nervously, "What happened?"

Hestia started at the fire, "I am not exactly sure, daughter of Ares. Hopefully, there will be peace between mortals and demigods. There is little the hearth can do, but bring hope."

Katie nodded, "What do you think we should do?"

"The path you have taken has destruction. If peace is what you want," Hestia stopped talking giving Katie a knowing glance. She continued, "Your activities director came here yesterday morning."

Clarisse perked up, "Chiron has been missing."

"He has gone to keep the camp safe. Unfortunately, the fate he has brought to himself a terrible fate. He will be gone for a while," Hestia said. Her eyes seemed to imitate the fire. "You demigods have hard times coming."

"Like what?" Katie asked.

"I cannot say." Hestia said.

The fire went out leaving an eery and cold feeling in the room. Hestia nodded to them, "May the hearth be with you."

She disappeared just as quickly as she came.

Katie and Clarisse stood up as if in a trance. Clarisse glared at the hearth, "I hate when the gods and goddesses talk in riddles."

"Clarisse," Katie scolded. She glanced at the recorder and threw it on the ground. "This was no use."

"Come on Katie, we've got some news to tell the others."

**This chapter, not the whole thing was in Percy's POV. It was also Katie's. :) I have big things planned, my friends. I now have 26 reviews! 24 to go by Chapter 7!  
>Review!<strong>

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	6. Anything But This

Chap. 6

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**I'm back with an update!**

**Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! 45 reviews! To get to 50 I have only 5 to go!**

**YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WERE NOT A GUEST REVIEWER:**

To '**L**'

**That's a secret, of where the gods are! Hestia is the goddess who talked all greatly to Percy in TLO. I thought with her in it might make the story interesting. Thanks!**

To '**Aj**'

**Yeah, I used to write a lot, but now school re-opened so I don't have much time. Thanks for the encouragement!**

To '**A**'

**The word 'Amazing' makes me feel so happy! Thanks!**

To '**H**'

**Yeah, I guess it is kinda cool. Never thought of it that way.**

To '**Pam**'

**Thanks for that! **

To '**Hercule**'

**Nice name. Thanks for the 'cool story' comment. :P**

**This one is cheesy. **

Previously on Living Like This:

_Clarisse perked up, "Chiron has been missing." _

_"__He has gone to keep the camp safe. Unfortunately, the fate he has brought to himself a terrible fate. He will be gone for a while," Hestia said. Her eyes seemed to imitate the fire. "You demigods have hard times coming." _

_"__Like what?" Katie asked._

_"__I cannot say." Hestia said. _

_The fire went out leaving an eery and cold feeling in the room. Hestia nodded to them, "May the hearth be with you." _

_She disappeared just as quickly as she came._

_Katie and Clarisse stood up as if in a trance. Clarisse glared at the hearth, "I hate when the gods and goddesses talk in riddles."_

_"__Clarisse," Katie scolded. She glanced at the recorder and threw it on the ground. "This was no use." _

_"__Come on Katie, we've got some news to tell the others."_

* * *

><p>Annabeth felt her senses coming to. She tried to move herself, but she stayed in the exact same uncomfortable position. Annabeth's eyes snapped open. The first thing she remembered was being knocked out by the DEP. It was surprising to see Thalia grinning down at her.<p>

Thalia held a cloth, most probably soaked in chemicals that woke Annabeth up. Annabeth sat up leaning on Thalia. They were racing away from the DEP stronghold. Annabeth fell back seeing the speed they were going at.

Thalia rubbed Annabeth's shoulder, "We saved you. We came last night, too, but instead changed course. And just in time you know."

Annabeth couldn't speak. She barely heard Thalia yell over from the trunk of the car where the two of them were to the rest of the squad. There were cheers and shuffling. Annabeth kept her eyes closed. It wasn't long before the familiar feeling of Percy's hand slipped into hers.

Annabeth opened her eyes again. She glanced at everyone and gave a small 'hi'. They cheered again.

"You okay?" Percy asked hugging her.

"Yeah," She breathed quietly. Piper handed her a bottle of water and forced Annabeth to drink.

Piper handed Annabeth the cloth Thalia held, "Put this over your mouth. It may make you feel weird, but it'll bring your senses up to mark."

Annabeth slowly brought it to her mouth. The drowsiness immediately left her as she breathed into the cloth. With the help of Percy and Thalia, she made it to the back seat where she laid groaning. She glanced at the front seats of the fifteen-seater van. No one was at the drivers seat.

"Someone get driving!"

Thalia immediately took the spot. She weaved through the screaming mortals and took the long route to camp. Percy carried Annabeth to the infirmary where she was given some nectar and ambrosia.

Annabeth smiled weakly at Thalia, "Thanks. Could have come earlier, would have been better."

Thalia grinned back, "We came. We had to change course, though. I heard from the DEP that Halmington, the boy we rescued from the DEP stronghold, I'll introduce him to you. Anyway, he was pretty important."

Percy drew circles on Annabeth's hand. Annabeth realised with a start that Halmington, the victim to the in construction weapon, was here. At camp. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and he looked at her startled.

"Percy, you have to let Halmington go!"

Percy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Annabeth?"

Annabeth tugged on him. She swung her legs over the side and tried to stand. She was immediately greeted with drowsiness. Percy carried her back on the bed. Annabeth glared, "Percy, listen. I…don't know how much time we have till it starts, please. Go and let Halmington out. Tie him up somewhere in the mortal world, make sure he never comes back to camp!"

"Annabeth, calm down. What's wrong?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. Thalia had left minutes earlier. It gave her some time to talk to Percy. Annabeth leaned on him. Percy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Now tell me."

"Halmington. That's the boy's name." Percy nodded and urged her to continue. Annabeth closed her eyes, "When I was there, I was partially awake, half the time knocked out. When I was awake one time, I was in the same room as Halmington. We were both tied to separate chairs. Halmington wasn't as crazy back then. He told me not to worry, that he'll handle it all."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Him? Handle it all?" He tightened his grip around Annabeth protectively.

Annabeth nodded. She glanced at her engagement ring given by Percy, sparkling in the dim room. "Halmington said he knew what was happening. The DEP took out a vial."

Annabeth shuddered remembering, "Oh, Percy, it was horrible. The glow of whatever inside it… They know we're half mortal, they're taking it to their advantage. Their injected it in him, his eyes, the normal blue eyes turned yellow. He was screaming in protest. They made me watch. Told me that was the future of us demigods."

"But that isn't," Percy said firmly. His finger rested on Annabeth's ring.

"It's what happened after that, which is what scares me most. Halmington would stop putting up such a fight, I don't know exactly the details of his reaction. All I know, is that he has to get out of here."

Percy signed. He pulled a blanket up to Annabeth's chin, "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Annabeth nodded. She didn't like the idea of being alone, but she knew Percy was going to go do something valuable. She laid her head on her pillow and after a long time, she actually got a rest.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCABETH<strong>

Percy lay in his bed with Annabeth snuggled by his side in Cabin 3. He had mixed feelings about Halmington.

Annabeth traced a line down his arm, "What are you thinking?"

"I want all this to be over," Percy said. He pushed himself deeper under the covers. "I want it to be all normal. Just like demigods and mortals were back when I was twelve."

Annabeth signed. She rested her head on Percy's chest silently, "We all want that." She continued, "I've always imagined us getting married under different circumstances."

"So you've imagined us getting married?"

Annabeth smiled. She hit Percy on the arm, "Shut up."

Percy laughed and kissed her. They stayed like that till someone _had _to show up. Jason barged in. He didn't seem surprised seeing them.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Get up. We have two incredibly major problems."

**PERCABETH END**

* * *

><p>It just had to be so. Annabeth knew there was something about that medicine, Halmington was <em>trying <em>to lead them into a trap. Unless, it wasn't the medicine. Annabeth rubbed her arm. She hated not knowing things. She just had to be knocked out half the time. Annabeth rubbed her forehead.

"Jason what's the second major problem?"

Jason silently motioned them to follow. They walked up to Half Blood Hill. Annabeth glanced back to where Halmington was tied up with Celestial chains. She had a nagging feeling that he'd be a big play for the DEP. She felt like the DEP had already achieved what they wanted to achieve. Like they _allowed _Halmington to be taken.

Jason put his hand out in front of him. He took a step and his hand immediately touched a small rippling forcefield. He kept his hand on it so they could see it, "It's getting weaker. No mist, no forcefield."

Percy gave him a sideways glance, "How do you know?"

Jason stepped outside. On the ground, where the DEP had left their pile of machetes he picked up two of them. He threw them towards the forcefield. One dropped, stopped by the force. The other however sailed through hitting the ground inside the camp.

Annabeth felt like crying, "Our last hope was the forcefield. We can't hurt the mortals, it'll just get worse!"

Piper gave her a glare, "It's time we show them who's stronger."

Annabeth swallowed, "We're half mortal. They can't be hurt by Celestial Bronze. Steel weapons aren't made for demigods. Besides, what will machetes do against the guns they'll have? They'll stand at a far distance. We'll be in the middle."

Piper's glare seized, "What now?"

Annabeth glanced at the forcefield rippling like water, "We stand by. If the forcefield is weakening, monsters might be able to get through, too. We thin down ourselves. Head counsellors, Children of Ares, Athena, and Apollo, and Big Three demigods stay. The rest will have to go. They won't find us. It's time we bring the fight to them."

**Sorry I didn't update. School re-opened. Updates are going to get a lot slower now. From now, I've decided to reply to all reviews…if you have an account, you'll get a PM. If you don't, it'll come up on the top. :). **

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	7. Too Many Problems

Chap. 7

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**I'm back!**

**I have over 50 reviews! What I thought was impossible is now completely possible! Keep reviewing my friends! The next goal is… 100 by chapter 11!**

**YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WERE NOT A GUEST REVIEWER:**

To '**Hercule**'

Of course, Percabeth is my OTP. :). Thanks for the compliment.

To '**Pam**'

Thanks! It makes me feel great when you say that!

To '**H**'

I like to take things slow. And leave cliffhangers! It makes them anxiously wait for the next one! Thanks!

To '**Guest**'

I know. I hate school, too. And thanks so much! It makes me feel very happy when you said 'amazing chapter' and 'one of my favourite stories'. :)

To '**H**'

Are you the same person as the above? Anyway, it is kind of a good thing concerning time.

Previously on Living Like This:

_Annabeth swallowed, "We're half mortal. They can't be hurt by Celestial Bronze. Steel weapons aren't made for demigods. Besides, what will machetes do against the guns they'll have? They'll stand at a far distance. We'll be in the middle." _

_Piper's glare seized, "What now?" _

_Annabeth glanced at the forcefield rippling like water, "We stand by. If the forcefield is weakening, monsters might be able to get through, too. We thin down ourselves. Head counsellors, Children of Ares, Athena, and Apollo, and Big Three demigods stay. The rest will have to go. They won't find us. It's time we bring the fight to them."_

* * *

><p>Percy stepped back from a fuming Annabeth. In her hands she held a mortal newspaper, the weekly copy came to the Jackson household ever morning, his mother would drive over every week to give the newspaper. Surprising, it had been two weeks since Halmington was tied up, a week since he escaped, and three weeks since the DEP first showed up at the camp.<p>

"What _kind _of sick joke is this?" she cried clutching the newspaper. Around her, the head counsellors shuffled nervously. Chiron was still missing in action, there were no clues, anywhere. Not even in his diary they found in Chiron's room. It was full of unusual complaints.

Percy tried to calm her, but Annabeth wouldn't budge. She glared at Percy making him inch backwards bumping into Thalia who hissed in his ear.

Annabeth stared for a while longer at the newspaper, her eyes bulging. She glared at each demigod in turn to take out her anger. She was the one in charge since Chiron left.

Suddenly, Annabeth threw the paper on the ground, she collapsed in a chair and started sobbing. Her blonde hair fell loose against her shoulder, Her braid flying in all directions. Her eyes were watery, tears streaming down her beautiful face. Annabeth curled her knees up to her chin. She wrapped her arms around her knees and she had her head buried in her legs.

Percy moved forward wrapping his arms around her. Everyone in the room knew what it was about: DEP had murdered seventeen demigods within a week. They were coming for the ones at camp.

Since Annabeth had forcefully sent away the demigods with a less smellier scent, the camp had been thinned down drastically. The Hunters of Artemis were staying at the camp, their goddess missing. There was only one thing everyone wanted, and that was hope, that everything becomes normal.

Annabeth sniffed. She wiped her tears away with her hand, "Sorry."

Piper patted Annabeth's shoulder, "It's okay."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by a loud explosion sound. They ran outside to see the remaining demigods running, weapons out. The Hunters had their bows out. Phoebe, one of the huntresses was barking orders.

Percy heard a small scream. Annabeth clutched his arm pointing out towards the hill. Percy gasped. The DEP were at the borders, but some of them were passing through. They threw flammable torches everywhere. Fire was spreading, and fast.

Percy focused on the water, he took out several hundred DEP's and lots of fire, but the fire kept spreading. He yelled over the chaos, "Get the most valuable things, group yourselves and leave camp!"

The counsellors separated themselves. Percy grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes and essentials in it. He slung it over his shoulder before running to the Pavilion where he filled the rest up with food and drinks. He saw other demigods doing the same.

At seeing Annabeth with her bag slung over her shoulder, Percy ran to her and grabbed her hand. He lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again. He saw Leo who immediately came up to them.

"I saw the DEP with a gun," Leo said breathlessly. His hair was on fire, but no one seemed to care.

Annabeth gasped, "Were they using it?"

"Three taken, two killed."

Percy moved faster, stuffing everything he could into his bag. Another explosion rang through the camp. The three of them ran out of the pavilion. They were immediately joined by Travis and Conor, each with their arms full of clothes.

"We saw the scariest thing!" Travis yelled over the chaos.

Percy ducked as a flying arrow flew over his head. Why were they using bows and arrows? Or maybe that was Thalia overreacting.

"What did you see?" Annabeth urged. She yanked Percy upwards.

Conor gave a nervous look to a burning cabin. Percy doused it, the fire went out, but the DEP had already got their handful of demigods. "I saw the DEP throwing dead bodies into the back of a truck. For testing I think."

Travis nodded. He and Leo motioned Thalia and Nico over. "Let's stick together. We'll be a group."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Annabeth demanded.<p>

Percy ran a hand through his hair, "Every apartment in New York is being guarded. We can't just hide in the bushes of Central Park forever." Percy watched Travis and Conor trying to make a fire. Leo aided them by lighting the wood.

"We could have done something," Thalia said running her hands over a tree bark, "We're powerful demigods."

"How many died?" Nico said quietly.

Thalia signed, "I don't know. We didn't have many at the camp anyway. Maybe half the demigod population that was at camp?"

Percy wrapped a protective arm around Annabeth who snuggled into him. The October wind blew her hair all over the place. "It's going to get cold soon." It was already night, twenty till midnight.

Thalia stood up. She re-tied her combat boots, "I'm going scouting for any helpful places we could stay." She left immediately.

"We could have actually had a break for once," Annabeth said quietly. "We could have settled down and…."

Percy signed and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Nico threw a stick into the fire and watched it burn distastefully, "If everything gets back—."

"When," Leo commented. His usual giddiness and humour was all gone aside from the pale worried face. "Think positive."

Nico gave him a dirty look, "When everything gets back to normal." He gave Percy and Annabeth a small smile, "I'll be the best man for the wedding, right?"

Annabeth smiled at him, "That's up to Percy."

"Truthfully, I don't know," Percy said with an amusing glance at him.

Annabeth laughed bringing smiles to the group. Even though her arms, face and legs were littered with cuts and bruises, to Percy she still looked beautiful. It reminded him of what he had in mind when he proposed to her. A happy rest-of-his-life. But now, one more obstacle to pass to get there. And who knows how many more?

"If only the Olympians could help us," Conor said.

Leo nodded, "But their hiding, from what? I don't know. Their just mortals. And the gods, they are _immortal._"

There was a sound of someone running and panting. Thalia emerged falling onto her knees. She gave Annabeth a glance, "There are posters _everywhere._ We're like criminals. We've got to go somewhere safer. Not a lousy park."

Annabeth shuffled causing Percy to move, "There's a forest nearby. We can hide there. There will be caves, food, and water from the lake. I'm sure we'll be able to survive there till this all clears up." **(A/N Okay, I know there are no forests in NY except for National ones, just pretend there is a forest.)**

Percy agreed immediately, "Good idea. Then, we'll go searching for those lousy gods."

Leo grinned. His face lit up from the glow of the fire, "Someone tell me, how does Poseidon go to the bathroom if he lives underwater?"

They shared another round of laughter before settling down on the ground. Annabeth had her head buried in Percy's chest for warmth. And as Percy lay on the ground, he wondered, will everything _ever _get back to normal? The smoke of the fire blew into the sky clouding Percy's vision. He turned around and faced Annabeth placing a kiss on her temple. "Good night."

**On the top I have something that says no one can copy. Look up.**

**Sorry, I didn't update in a long time. Like I said, they will get a lot slower. **

**Just one thing, I've had 52 reviews for a looong time. So, please DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Till next time!**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	8. Romans, Another Play of the Game

Chap. 8

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**A call to all JASPER fans. If you want JASPER go to my profile and answer the poll question! I'll keep you posted on the results on here. **

**If you were a guest reviewer, thanks for reviewing! Too lazy to right it all out… If you weren't you got a PM. **

**ROMANS!WHOOP! WHOOP!**

Previously on Living Like This:

_Percy agreed immediately, "Good idea. Then, we'll go searching for those lousy gods."_

_Leo grinned. His face lit up from the glow of the fire, "Someone tell me, how does Poseidon go to the bathroom if he lives underwater?" _

_They shared another round of laughter before settling down on the ground. Annabeth had her head buried in Percy's chest for warmth. And as Percy lay on the ground, he wondered, will everything ever get back to normal? The smoke of the fire blew into the sky clouding Percy's vision. He turned around and faced Annabeth placing a kiss on her temple. "Good night."_

* * *

><p>Annabeth shivered in the wind. She stood up gingerly and headed back into the cave they had found the same night the camp was burned down to the ground. Giving one last look up at the clear sky, she rolled the large rock over the entrance sealing them in. She saw Thalia shuffle in her sleep murmuring.<p>

Annabeth wondered what may have happened to the rest. Were Jason and Piper okay? How was Camp Jupiter going? As far as Annabeth knew, the mortals didn't know the existence of the Romans. Unfortunately, the trip all the way to California in such a situation was close to impossible. Annabeth slid down the stone and closed her eyes. It just added to all the stress she had that she _had _to get pregnant. She couldn't even share her worries with anyone since she told no one.

Life would probably never be the same. Annabeth played with her top. She regretted wearing skinny jeans and a tank top the day camp burned. She had her knife, but it was just so uncomfortable to fight. And then there was one more problem, the monsters. It was surprising none had caught up to them yet.

Annabeth felt tears prick at her eyelashes. All she wanted was to finally get a break. She felt so happy when Percy proposed to her.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth twisted her body to see Thalia up and leaning against the cave wall. Thalia walked to her, sitting down in a 'big sister' protective position.

Thalia gazed straight into Annabeth's eyes, "I've watched you grow since you were seven, Annabeth. I'm so proud of you, you _are _my little sister." She squeezed Annabeth's hand. "We'll get through this in no time. Things will be all smooth after this. I promise you that."

Annabeth felt tears streaming down her face as she hugged Thalia. She curled up her knees and buried her face in Thalia's hunter parka. "I know that, Thalia. But when will it happen?"

Thalia smiled at her brushing away a strand of blonde hair. Another regret. Annabeth should have tied her hair when they left. Thalia had tears dripping down her face, too. "Soon enough. I promise you, the wedding will be a grand one. We're family, Annabeth. We always stick together."

Annabeth was lost for words. She hugged Thalia again. Their perfect moment was ruined by a groggy Nico.

Nico stumbled around the cave before yawning and collapsing on Leo who awoke with a start. Travis, Conor, and Percy continued sleeping.

"I swear, those three boys could sleep through an avalanche," Thalia muttered. She had tear stains on her face and her eyes were red.

Leo and Nico sat themselves in front of the two girls. Leo rubbed his shoulder, "I'm hungry." He dove into Percy's bag taking out a slice of pizza and chewed slowly.

"No surprise."

Annabeth pursed her lips. She peeked out a small crack between the rock and the ground. She saw the sun shining from over the treetops. She hadn't noticed the time. Annabeth gave Leo a reassuring smile, though it was mostly for herself. "We'll go on run. Three can stay back. The rest go steal some food."

Thalia gave a nervous laugh, "We'll need than just food."

Nico scrunched up his nose, "We did not need to know that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I regret being the only two girls compared to five boys in this place."

Thalia laughed. Together, she, Leo, and Nico made their way to Percy, Travis, and Conor waking the three of them up.

Annabeth smiled at Percy. Aside from his morning breathe, and tousled hair, he still managed to look amazing. The three of them sat themselves with the already awake to form a circle.

"What do we do?"

"We'll go get essentials," Nico said motioning to all the boys. "You two girls need anything?"

"Not now," Thalia said slightly muffled. She ran her hand along her uneven hair.

"Get a mirror. And a freaking rubber band," Annabeth said.

"A mirror?" Travis said raising an eyebrow. He tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"No."

Leo stood up and rolled away the giant rock from the entrance. Annabeth's hair immediately started blowing all over the place. The wind blew in some grass from the ground that had come loose. "We better leave now."

Percy gave Annabeth a sloppy kiss and left with the rest. The five boys stomped out into the wind. Thalia gave the opening a disgusted look. She rolled the rock back into place causing the cave to darken and Annabeth's hair to settle back down.

Annabeth grumbled as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. She gazed back towards the inside of the cave. The group hadn't gone further than a few meters. "Let's settle this cave. If this is where we gotta stay for a while…" She gave Thalia a knowing look.

For the next hour the two of them ran around the cave exploring and finding ways the cave would become a comfortable place. Annabeth had even found three small room sized openings leading to small dome shaped places. It was the perfect size for a bedroom. The floor of the entire cave was also littered with dirt and grass to make it softer.

Annabeth had brought a few pies from the camp before it burned in her duffle bag. The two of them ate one splitting it in half. Annabeth loved chocolate pie. For another hour Thalia and Annabeth spent making large doors with wood from trees that they chopped down with their weapons. They made three for the entrance of the three so called bedrooms. They decided to leave the large rock as the entrance to the entire cave seeing that making a door would be too big.

Annabeth rolled around her hand some more gauze. They were bruised, but still managed to be smooth in parts.

Thalia lay on the ground, her knee bent over. Her other leg was thrown lazily over the first. "How long does it take them?"

"I don't know. It's been two and half hours already," Annabeth said leaning on the side of the cave breathing hard. "I'm getting worried." Annabeth reached out and turned on the solar powered lamp Annabeth had brought along. She always had an emergency bag prepared at camp for anything, and now it had come in use.

"Do you think they got caught by the DEP?"

"Hopefully not."

Annabeth silently drummed her hands on the wall making a faint sound. She vaguely heard a rustle outside the cave. Thalia and Annabeth rolled away the rock and stood ready, but they weren't prepared for what they saw.

A woman with blonde hair and grey eyes sat in a flowerbed with a baby boy perched on her lap. The young boy had black hair with greenish-greyish eyes. A man with the same black hair and stunning sea-green eyes joined her with a girl who looked around three perched on his back. Annabeth closed her eyes, shook her head and looked again. They were gone.

"Did you see that?" Annabeth said breathlessly eyeing the flowerbed.

"There's nothing," Thalia said raising her eyebrow. She grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

Annabeth stared at the place she saw the man and woman. They seemed familiar in a way. "Nothing. I'm probably just tired."

Thalia and Annabeth ventured deeper into the forest. It was small compared to the other forests of the world.

"And here we have…"

Thalia grabbed Annabeth and yanked her behind a tree covering her mouth. A nature guide was walking down a trail leading several tourists. Annabeth recognised a girl with smooth brown hair and fierce look in her eyes wearing a purple backpack. Reyna.

Reyna had masked her emotions pretty well. She strode next to the guide and spoke, "How long till we get to the end?"

The guide turned to her, "Not long, ma'am. But it will take a hour or two passing the borders. DEP stationed there for safety. Don't know what we'll do without them."

Reyna nodded, "I see."

She fell back into the group slowing her pace. Next to Annabeth, Thalia reached out and grabbed Reyna the same way she grabbed Annabeth. Reyna reacted immediately punching Thalia on the jaw. Reyna sprung up and landed on her feet facing Thalia in a defensive position. She breathed a sign of relief, "Thalia Grace."

Thalia glared at her, "Just Thalia."

Reyna faced Annabeth, "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Annabeth said. She ran her hand through her blonde curls. "Shouldn't you be miles away in San Fran?"

Reyna smiled at the two girls, "We've decided to step into the game. They don't know about the Romans, we can use that to our advantage. My team has already rescued a lot of Greek demigods. Unfortunately, many stay missing."

Annabeth nodded, "Good. Did you come across Piper? Jason, Hazel, Frank, Malcolm?"

Reyna knitted her eyebrows, "No. But Malcolm's safely on his way to Camp Jupiter. That is if the mortals don't attack. But we have a plan."

"Just a plan isn't enough," Annabeth mumbled.

Thalia led them back to the cave where they sat huddled together in the dim light of the lamp.

Reyna chewed on the sandwich Annabeth produced from her bag, "I saw your camp in flames. I'm guessing this is why the Greeks were forced into hiding."

Annabeth nodded solemnly, "We're doing all we can. Sadly, that isn't much. The Olympians are gone. Literally."

"I know."

"Where are the rest of your team?" Thalia asked.

Reyna shrugged, "On their way with rescued Greek demigods to Camp Jupiter. We got separated."

"What do you have planned with this?" Annabeth said twirling her dagger in her fingers. "They have a lot to threaten us with."

"I know. I'm just investigating now, than we bring out the Roman demigods and get rid of the DEP forever."

Thalia cracked a grin, "Some serious butt-kicking is coming up."

* * *

><p>Annabeth yawned. She opened an eye and lazily glanced around the cave. She sprung up. Reyna and Thalia lay on the cave ground knocked out, the boys weren't back yet. Annabeth's breathing got faster and uneven. She scrambled around the cave looking for the five boys that went out for a run the other day, but found no sign of them.<p>

She waited for a while pacing around the cave, finally she gave up. Rolling the rock away from its place she stepped outside. It was a full moon, the wind wasn't just a breeze, but harsh and cold. The cold pricked Annabeth's skin. She walked around for an hour before finally seeing some sort of sign.

It was the sounds that reached her first. She could here yelling. Annabeth could just make it out as Nico and Percy. She ran blindly in the direction of the sounds.

Annabeth tripped over a log and ended up with a bleeding knee. She cursed as she stood up. She saw it again. The same woman and man but this time they held the two children, protecting them from something. Annabeth looked around the scene, it was like a black void was trying to suck them. Fire in front of them.

Nothing. Gone as soon as it came. Annabeth clutched a tree nearby. She breathed slowly in and out. What did it mean? Suddenly, Annabeth felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She sunk down to the ground. She groaned as the pain left her. She was pregnant. No doubt.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth glanced up to see Percy staring down at her looking worried. He helped her up holding on to her. Slung on his back, Annabeth saw a backpack full to the brim. Nico and Leo stood behind him.

Annabeth stumbled, "Where are Travis and Conor?"

Percy signed pulling Annabeth close, "They're gone."

**I've got big plans people! Annabeth pregnant, Travis and Conor gone, don't worry, IF YOU WANT JASPER go answer the poll question.**

**Now, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! If you have suggestions you can write in the reviews or PM me.**

**Toodles!**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis**


	9. The Other Side

Chap. 9

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**A BIG THANK YOU to LISTILLA.11! You've been helping me so much! :)**

**A call to all JASPER and PERCABETH fans. If you want JASPER go to my profile and answer the poll question! I'll keep you posted on the results on here. If you DON'T WANT JASPER, go to the poll and SAY PERCABETH ONLY. Or else this story will be percabeth/jasper. **

**Previously on Living Like This:**

_Nothing. Gone as soon as it came. Annabeth clutched a tree nearby. She breathed slowly in and out. What did it mean? Suddenly, Annabeth felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She sunk down to the ground. She groaned as the pain left her. She was pregnant. No doubt. _

_"__Annabeth?" _

_Annabeth glanced up to see Percy staring down at her looking worried. He helped her up holding on to her. Slung on his back, Annabeth saw a backpack full to the brim. Nico and Leo stood behind him._

_Annabeth stumbled, "Where are Travis and Conor?"_

_Percy signed pulling Annabeth close, "They're gone."_

* * *

><p>The first thing Jason felt when he woke up was the familiar rumble of a truck. He awoke with a start. Where was he? Jason groggily sat up. He seemed to be in the back of a truck with a few others. Jason noticed Hazel knocked out on the floor, her brown hair everywhere.<p>

"Hazel!" Jason launched forward and shook Hazel. She was fine, just sleeping. Jason looked around to see that they were more. He frowned when he didn't see Piper.

"You're awake."

Jason flung around to see Gwen from Camp Jupiter. She motioned him through a small hole. Jason crawled after her to come something that looked like a six-seater van. "Where are we?"

"On our way to Camp Jupiter," Gwen informed him. "Along with a bunch of Greek demigods rescued. We're the last ones. Seven other trucks have already reached the camp."

"Was Piper there?"

"On the first round."

At least Piper was safe. Jason looked around the van. He saw Bobby at the wheel and Albert, a centurion for the second cohort watching outside the window. How long till we get there?"

Gwen shrugged, "Three days?"

Jason nodded, "Any sign of Percy or Annabeth? Thalia? Leo?" Jason searched Gwen's face.

"No sign. Reyna went to the forest and got lost there, too. Had to leave without her. The demigods taken by the DEP was also a large number. In front of our eyes two Greek demigods were taken. We knocked out the DEP guards, one of us demigods got shot and died. Aside from that one death, we saved the demigods."

Jason slumped into a seat. These days he was getting nothing but bad news. He didn't know what he'd do without Leo to keep him busy. Jason watched the world skim past through the window for a few minutes before crawling back to the carrier part. He counted the demigods passed out. 19.

Jason went back to where he found himself when he awoke. He saw a pillow and blanket probably given by the Romans. Jason found himself passing out into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>It hurt so much. Nothing but pain. Red in the vision. Travis goes and Connor follows that's how it's always been. That's how it was supposed to be.<em>

Travis was being treated in royalty while his brother was locked up in a prison cell in the DEP stronghold. Travis didn't want to accept their hospitality towards him, Travis tried escaping, he tried letting Connor go, but he wasn't allowed in the basement where the prisons were with a thousand guarding.

Travis finally decided to think like Annabeth. She'd take the hospitality and turn it against them. So Travis did that. But what he couldn't understand was how was he supposed to turn it against them?

"Checkmate," Austin said placing his queen near Travis's king.

Why was Travis playing with Austin? There was nothing enjoyable about it. Travis nodded, "Yeah, game over."

Austin laughed, "You think you can take information from us, escape, and get rid of us. It's more than just demigods we want. We believe that they're real along with the gods. And yes, we know where your precious gods are. Just remember, we've got the game now."

Travis glared at him, "Shut up." There was no way Austin could have known where the gods were. The gods could kill him in seconds. No, there was something bigger going on. And these mortals knew this 'big thing'.

An amused look from Austin was all Travis got in return, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go do some stuff with a random girl I saw on the street. Next time, I want Jackson's girlfriend." Austin laughed.

Travis felt a big hot lump of anger form in his throat, "Fiancé."

Austin raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"They got engaged."

"The more easier to crack Jackson." Austin left with a smirk thrown back at Travis.

Travis watched him go before hurrying down to the basement. The guard laughed at him, "Wanna go in? Where's your pass?"

Travis held up Austin's stolen pass. The upsides of being a son of Hermes. The guard huffed and followed him inside the cell area. At the back the biggest and most secured cell was being cleaned. Travis passed a cell full of demigods. He gave them hopeful looks till he got to the cell Connor was in. "Hey Connor."

Connor glared at him. His hair was full of mud and his clothes hung by his body. A stale piece of bread was in his hands, his ribcage was sticking out. "Travis."

"I'm sorry. You know it wasn't my fault."

A familiar person came up behind Connor. Travis's heart dropped into his legs, "Sally?"

Percy's mother smiled at Travis, but Travis could see her worry lines clearly. "We were taken this morning. Do you know where Percy is?"

Travis opened his mouth to answer but paused at the curious look given by the guard he shook his head, "I don't know."

The guard grabbed him and threw him on the ground, his gun pointed at him. "You know!"

"I don't!"

The guard shot at Travis.

* * *

><p>The truck stopped a mile away from Camp Jupiter. All the demigods hitched a long walk to the camp. Hazel instead rode Frank the horsey. The first person she saw was Piper who sobbed with Hazel when they heard the disappearance of Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Thalia, and many more demigods that were either shot or taken with the DEP.<p>

The first thing that was issued the moment they stepped inside camp was a meeting with the leaders of Camp Jupiter along with some of the Greek demigods like Piper and Jason. Frank led the meeting.

"Some us go to rescue demigods in New York, others go on a hunt for the gods. Choose which side," Frank said. Hazel immediately joined of rescuing demigods along with Frank. She saw Piper and Jason joint the hunt for the gods group.

"Okay, we'll split up and work our way from there. Jason, you take charge of your group."

"Works well," Jason said, his arm casually slung over Piper's shoulders.

Frank turned to the group, "We'll need equipment that I'll take care of later. Right now, we need a plan."

Clarisse who joined the group stepped forward, "We split up into squads like we did at Camp Half Blood which no longer exists." Clarisse thumped her feet on the ground, "Those mortals will die!"

"Calm down, but I think that's a great idea," Frank said. "I'll post a list up tomorrow of the squads, then we leave in a week."

"A week?"

"Okay, three days."

The meeting was over in seconds soon there was only Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Frank left. Hazel missed Percy. He was like a big brother to her that Hazel herself had to look after sometimes. She wasn't used to not seeing him at meetings. "Where do you think the gods are?"

"It's like they've forgotten about us, completely," Jason said bitterly running his fingers down a scratch on the table.

"I'm sure they didn't forget," Piper said. "They're probably just busy or something big probably happened. But, either way we have to find the gods."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Or else, this might never _ever _solve itself."

**Here's the current poll result(I also accept answers in reviews for guests):**

**Percabeth/Jasper 2**

**Percabeth ONLY 2**

**Truthfully, I'm in the Percabeth ONLY part. because I like that better, but I can write Jasper, too. Till the poll closes, it will be only Percabeth with ****hints**** of Jasper. The poll will close when there are 15 people who voted. So get voting! You can also vote from reviews.**

**This may a little short, but I've been working on chap. 10, I have huge things planned!**

**Now, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! If you have suggestions you can write in the reviews or PM me.**

**Till next time!**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	10. Taken

Chap. 10

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**Previously on Living Like This:**

_"__It's like they've forgotten about us, completely," Jason said bitterly running his fingers down a scratch on the table._

_"__I'm sure they didn't forget," Piper said. "They're probably just busy or something big probably happened. But, either way we have to find the gods." _

_"__Yeah," Jason agreed. "Or else, this might never ever solve itself." _

**[line break]**

Thalia skipped forward kicking away a rock. She grinned giving a sideways glance to Annabeth. "It was fun pretending to be your sister."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on." They walked over to the two knocked out woman and returned the women their were headed to the Empire State Building for legal work with important papers and cards but got knocked out by Thalia three hours ago.

Thalia and Annabeth had took their important cards and files and clothes, put on wigs, contacts and face paint, and went to the hospital instead. Thalia pretended to be Annabeth's sister in finding out about the baby(Of which Annabeth told a day ago).

Thalia popped out a brown colored contact from her right eye. "I can't believe it. Five months and you didn't know."

Annabeth threw her hands in the air, "Well I'm sorry!"

There was a sudden growl behind Annabeth and she whirled around. A hellhound stood there growling at her. She drew her knife, but Thalia summoned lightning and killed the hellhound immediately.

"Hey!" A passing man cried. He took out his phone. "I'm reporting you to the DEP!"

Luckily, he was the only one around. Thalia knocked him out and took his phone. They ran back into the forest. The cave was deeper and concealed. Thalia got her dreamy face on, "I'm so happy. I'll be an aunt in four months!"

Annabeth grinned back at her while rolling away the cave's rock. She entered the cave with Thalia who closed the opening. Percy, Nico, Leo, and Reyna sat in a circle around a newspaper.

Percy smiled at Annabeth, "How did it go?"

Annabeth bit her lip, "Five months along."

"What?" Percy said. His eyes were wide.

Nico nodded at Annabeth. Since the last month he had matured quickly. Much quicker than Leo and Percy. "Congrats. What's the gender?"

"It's a girl," Thalia squealed. She suddenly faced Annabeth excited. "OH! I could have her join the hunters!"

Leo stood up, "I can teach her how to flame on!" He flamed on.

Percy kissed Annabeth, "Gods, I love you."

Annabeth grinned, "Love you, too."

"So that's the good news," Reyna said running her hand across her hair. She looked worried. "Now, for the bad news." Annabeth glanced at Percy to see that his happy face became an angry face. Reyna continued, "While you guys were at the hospital, Percy and I snuck back into the city. We stole a cooler and this newspaper." Reyna motioned to the newspaper at her feet.

They made a circle again. Nico handed Annabeth the newspaper while summarising, "Through Austin, they've found out who Percy is exactly. They've taken Sally and Paul to the stronghold. And this happened a week ago. That means either they're dead right now, or they're alive and being used as bait."

"But that's what they want right?"Thalia said. "For us to sashay inside so they can take their chance to attack us?"

"For all they know, we aren't even in New York," Leo grumbled.

"We can use that to our advantage," Annabeth said. She patted Leo's knee. "I have an idea. We'll save them as soon as possible. Cause the next step to that is finding Chiron's file."

"What file?"

Annabeth bit her lip. When she was young, she saw a file in Chiron's room. Chiron found her out and made her swear that she won't tell anyone. He should have known that at some point Annabeth would crack. "I found a file once including information that goes to depths about everything. And I mean, everything. Every question or mystery we had, the answer could be in that file. That must be what they're after. I understand how they know about it, though."

Percy shook his head, exhaustion seeping through every hole in his body, "That must be why they burned the camp down. To have us and the file."

"Yeah."

"Great news," Reyna said sarcastically standing up. She passed around plastic plates with two slices of pizza. "Eat up for lunch."

"Reyna, this is great," Nico praised. He was already finished with one slice.

Reyna smiled, "Thanks."

Annabeth sniffed the pizza and immediately pushed it away, "Sorry, Reyna, the smell is excruciating." Reyna nodded in understanding. Annabeth continued, "I'm not hungry anyway." She stood up.

As Annabeth was turning away Thalia spoke loudly, "Hey Annabeth? Nice baby bump."

* * *

><p>Thalia steadied herself as they snuck around the corner. Two guards stood ready at the entrance.<p>

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Thalia complained.

"Stick to the plan," Annabeth reassured. "We'll be okay." Annabeth drew her stolen slingshot and shot the first guard with a poisoned dart. Annabeth grinned at Thalia. "I love this poison."

Thalia gave her a proud look, "I know right!"

Annabeth did the same to the other guard. She spread some more of the poison on her darts before slinging it onto her belt along with her Celestial Bronze dagger. "Alright, entrance guards cleared. Let's get a move on people."

In the plan, Annabeth wasn't with Thalia. Thalia's group with herself, Reyna, and Leo went first inside. Annabeth waited for a few moments till she saw the signal. The back gate was cleared and Group 1 was inside the building.

"Come on, back gate this way," Nico shadow-traveled them to the back-gate where three sleeping guards were slung over each other. Nico approved immediately, "A perfect position to sleep."

Percy stared at him blankly, "Excuse me?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shuffled past them. She entered the building and immediately realised she ended up in the cafeteria. When Thalia's group got rid of the back gate guards, they didn't enter from the back gate. They should be on their way to rescue Sally, Paul, and possibly Travis and Connor if they were here, but Annabeth couldn't tell for sure. The security cameras were already tinkered with thanks to Leo.

All eyes at her. Plan foiled. That was the one big flaw in her plan and she knew it. She didn't know the inside layout of the stronghold. Percy and Nico appeared behind her. Percy leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "This wasn't part of the plan was it?"

Annabeth ignored him. She gave a nervous laugh, "Hey, uh…"

Nico disappeared, probably shadow-traveled away. Silence lingered inside the cafeteria. A familiar person stood up. Austin. Austin walked straight up to Percy, "Hey, you didn't come to school yesterday."

Percy stared dumbfounded at Austin. It was kind of nagging that that would be the first thing he says to Percy. Nico appeared again behind Annabeth. He was starting to get annoying. Nico confidently strode to the middle of the room. "Hello, I'm the pizza man." Nico raised three boxes of pizza.

Winton didn't know who Nico was. Annabeth started to get strangely excited. Nico didn't seem to be that dumb after all. But then again, pizza man? Annabeth frowned waiting to see what Winton would do.

Nico kept talking, "Your friends over there." He gestured to Percy and Annabeth. "Ordered pizza for you. I've got Pepperoni, Cheese, Tomato and Pineapples, and lastly Hawaiian." On third thought, Nico's acting was horrifying. His smile literally said, '_We're breaking in! Can you let us go?'_

Winton was eating some pasta. He put down his fork and stood up, his evil grin back on his face. Annabeth felt her heart beating hard. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but ignored it. Winton strode to Nico and took the pizzas. He faced Percy and Annabeth. "It was nice for you to get pizza for us. You'll be staying a while."

Immediately several guards dove at Percy and Annabeth. Out of the corner of her eyes Annabeth saw Nico get shot in the arm then he completely stopped moving. The shot must have been injected with medicine because there was no blood.

Annabeth tried to draw her knife but the pain in her stomach was growing. Two guards grabbed her and one shot Percy. Percy didn't stop moving, but he was helpless. His arms and legs went limp and he looked up at the ceiling. "Why is the ceiling so white?"

Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs for Thalia. Winton laughed, "Thought I didn't know about your friends in the west wing?"

Annabeth was dragged to the basement. She passed four cells full of demigods. She was thrown into the last cell all the way to the back with 'extra security'. She saw Thalia, Reyna, and Leo were trapped in there trying to get out. Nico and Percy were thrown in, too.

Annabeth fell to the ground as the DEP left. The pain was spreading all through her body, she couldn't think straight. Reyna got down on her knees, "Annabeth, I'm so sorry, it was all a trap! They knew the entire time!"

"It's okay," Annabeth got out. She doubled over clutching her stomach.

Reyna grabbed her shoulders, "You look pale. Are you okay?"

Leo nudged Nico's head with his foot and laughed. Percy in response stared at him, "Is your name Prunes the Nearsighted?"

Thalia ignored him and bent down on Annabeth's other side. "Contractions," she mused. "Doctor warned us. Gave pain killers but they're left back at the cave."

"How long does this go on?" Reyna asked.

Thalia shrugged, "Depends. I'm guessing a few minutes longer."

"Speaking of which, how did they even know we were in the building? We were sneaky," Leo asked. He glared at Percy who repeated over and over again whether he was Prunes the Nearsighted.

Something clicked in Annabeth's mind, "The phone! Thalia, we took the phone from the man who saw us kill the hellhound! You knocked him out, but he must have woken up and informed the DEP!"

"And from there they tracked us down and probably spied!" Reyna gasped.

Thalia groaned, "We were so stupid." She rubbed Annabeth's back to calm her.

"Ahem."

Recognising the voice, Annabeth threw herself on the extremely strong glass jail wall. "Travis!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. Ouch! Connor!" Annabeth heard yelling and shuffling.

Nico was still snoring on the ground, he shifted kicking Percy in the face who took of Nico's shoe and sniffed it. He was going crazy. The medicine should wear off soon, Annabeth couldn't deal with Percy like that.

"Annabeth, dear?" Sally! Annabeth pressed her nose to the glass wall seeing the Stolls, Sally, and a sleeping Paul all locked up in the same cell which was much different to theirs.

Annabeth's cell had walls really thick and made of glass. It must have had a protective covering because Thalia was senselessly banging on the wall with her spear having no result. Travis's cell on the other hand was actually like jails in movies, metal bars, dirty, and less secured than theirs.

Annabeth struggled to talk, "Travis, what's that gash on your head?"

Travis smiled touching it. He winced, "I got shot, Sally saved me from dying with too much blood loss in the worse possible way. She wrapped my head so tight, it went pale. But, I'm out of the game for a while. It hurts to move."

"At least you're alive."

"What happened to Percy and Nico?" Sally asked.

Annabeth glanced at a crazy Percy and a snoring Nico. "Got shot with some sort of medicine. I'm guessing it'll wear off in an hour or two."

"That's good," Travis said. He signed leaning on the bars. "'Cause we gotta get out of here. They have things planned for us. And they aren't good."

**cliffy! Anyway, poll result (I count review and PM votes, too):**

**Jasper/Percabeth 6**

**Percabeth ONLY 10**

**Since 15 people voted, the poll must close. I can't believe how many people wanted me to kill Jason...I'm actually considering it. This story will be a Percabeth story with hints of Jasper since some voted for Jasper/Percabeth. **

**Review!**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	11. Four-Out-Of-Play

Chap. 11

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**There's gonna be a bit more Percabeth here!**

**Previously on Living Like This:**

_"__At least you're alive."_

_"__What happened to Percy and Nico?" Sally asked. _

_Annabeth glanced at a crazy Percy and a snoring Nico. "Got shot with some sort of medicine. I'm guessing it'll wear off in an hour or two." _

_"__That's good," Travis said. He signed leaning on the bars. "'Cause we gotta get out of here. They have things planned for us. And they aren't good." _

* * *

><p>Hazel had the worst morning. First, she went to the bathroom and forgot to brush her hair ending up going to breakfast with a horrible bed head. Then, she decided to eat a hot dog for breakfast(don't ask). As she took her first bite, her sausage flew up and hit on the nose causing her ketchup and mustard to splash everywhere. Third, Piper chose Hazel's clothes in the morning. She was <em>never <em>going to wear a skirt again. She tripped in front of everyone giving a clear view of her pink underwear. She ran away and changed into some comfortable jeans immediately.

Hazel grumbled as she packed her bag for the trip back to New York. She was upset of separating with Piper, but at least both groups were going together to New York before they split up. The Olympian 'rescue team' was going to Olympus for clues and another chat with Hestia if she was there. Hazel's group was going straight to the DEP stronghold with a solid plan to get out anyone in there.

Jason poked his head through the door, "Have you seen my glasses, Hazel? Can't see right."

Hazel groaned. It was the third time that day. "No, I have not."

Jason shrugged, "Let me know then. It's been a hour I've been searching."

Hazel made her way to the one of the three large RV's waiting by the edge of the city. She climbed on board and made her way to her room she shared with Piper, Clarisse, and a Roman Hazel never heard of. It was a small room, but just right. Gwen and Dakota were in charge till they returned from their trip.

Piper entered the room grumbling, "Gosh, Jason is so idiotic."

"You just realised?"

Piper snorted, "His glasses were on his bed the entire time." She burst into peels of laughter joined by Hazel seconds later.

Frank pokes his head through the door, "We're leaving. I'll be behind the wheel if you need me."

"Okay," Hazel said. Once Frank left, she crashed on her bed. "Before we go rescue some demigods, I'm going to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Name," The DEP officer puffed his chest out. He was one of the many guards at the outskirts of Manhattan.<p>

"Frank," Luckily, the officer in front of them was part of the Brooklyn DEP police, so he probably didn't know any of the demigods by name. It was mostly the Manhattan DEP associates who knew them best.

"ID Card," He said in a bored tone.

Frank handed him a card, it probably wasn't his ID card. As far as Hazel knew, Frank _didn't _have an ID card.

The officer snorted, "You know what, just go in. Don't care at all."

Frank grinned. He took the card back and sat himself behind the wheel once again. He drove to a large clearing which probably had a hundred other RV's parked. Piper grinned from the window, "We're gonna rock this world."

"We're here on a mission. Not to have fun," Clarisse glared. She and Piper never really went well. Something about another daughter of Aphrodite who died? Apparently, Piper reminds Clarisse of her too much.

Piper scowled at her in response. She slings her knife on her belt and sets off with her group. Hazel and Clarisse join their group. Frank goes over the plan again and they walk to the DEP stronghold. It stood five stories tall with a three meter wall around it made out of stone. The wall had a small opening, stone doors guarded by five guards at once.

Frank nods at the group, "You know what to do."

* * *

><p>"That's the last of us," Hazel told Clarisse quietly careful not to alert the DEP of their presence. With an animal Frank and Hazel's amazing underground skills along with her mist skills, they were able to sneak in with ease.<p>

Travis limped towards them. A Roman healer had wrapped his head up with bandage because of a gash. He stopped a meter away, "There's one last cell. It has extra security, be careful. The ones you are looking for are in there."

Clarisse thanked Travis(surprisingly) and sent him on his way. Hazel turned a corner to come face to face with Reyna. Reyna's face lit up when she saw Hazel. She pointed to a padlock on the wall away from the cell. Hazel stared at it. She told Reyna with her hands '_How am I supposed to know the code?_'

Clarisse inspected the padlock. She disappeared around the corner and came back with a son of Vulcan. She told him, "Disable it."

The boy made a few clicks and grabbed a screwdriver from his backpack. Unlike Leo's magical tool belt, most children of Hephaestus/Vulcan had to carry backpacks with their tools. After a few minutes he nodded at the padlock, "Disabled. I'm gonna go help in bringing out the rest of the demigods.

Hazel stared at the glass wall. There weren't any doors. How were they supposed to get them out? Clarisse rammed her spear against the glass shattering it. She grinned, "The padlock was there to keep it up and secure. These mortals are stupid."

Deeper inside, Hazel noticed Nico, Leo, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth in a circle. Annabeth sprung up and hugged Hazel. "Thank the gods!"

"Before all the reunions," Clarisse said glaring at Percy. "Let's get out of here. The glass shattering should have alerted them."

Hazel immediately opened up an underground tunnel leading them outside. She closed it once they got to the other side. She could here screaming and shouting inside, but that was it. They ran to the waiting RV.

"Wow," Annabeth said as they entered. A son of Mars got behind the wheel and started driving back to the RV park. Hazel showed Thalia and Annabeth her room.

"This is pretty cool," Thalia said breathlessly. She noticed the bathroom. It was hard with the water, but they managed having two bathrooms in the RV. They stopped every few miles to let out the dirty water and bring in the clean water. Thalia immediately marched in there.

"Thanks for coming, I was starting to lose hope," Annabeth said closing her eyes.

Hazel patted her back, "All for the best. After a little rest, we'll go on a hunt for Chiron. We made two groups. One for the gods, and the other for rescuing and Chiron."

"Smart plan," Annabeth hummed.

"Thanks," Hazel beamed. She noticed how Annabeth randomly patted her stomach. "Have you gotten fat?"

"I'm pregnant," Annabeth said directly without any hesitations.

"Oh." Truthfully, Hazel had expected it all along.

Annabeth stood up, "I'm gonna go join Thalia in the shower, I can't stand being dirty for another second."

* * *

><p>Katie had described Olympus well. Jason had never been to Olympus, but he was sure it didn't look like how it looked now. Columns were broken and toppling over one another. Statues were crumbling to pieces. Many of the thrones were scratched up, or even destroyed.<p>

"I think they abandoned this place," Katie said. She was one of the demigods who chose the group who went looking for the gods.

"That could be true," Bobby said. He was a roman who joined the group, too.

Jason past Artemis's throne, the only thing untouched in the room. It made him slightly suspicious. What if the gods and goddesses hadn't abandoned the place, but decided to go into war with each other?

Jason walked around some more. He couldn't find anything else so interesting. He left the throne room and made his way to the elevator they came through. He heard a high-pitched scream. Piper.

Jason ran at top speed towards the throne room where he heard it. He pushed through the small crowd gasping and crying. Jason stopped behind her, his heart beating hard, "What is it?"

Piper turned around and held up something Jason had never seen before, but knew very well, "It's Zeus's Master Bolt."

* * *

><p>"I like this place," Hazel commented. She ran her hands along the cave wall.<p>

"We can't stay here long," Percy answered her. He grabbed his bag laying against the wall and started packing up all their stolen things. It was fun living in a cave while it lasted, but they had to deal with much more. Percy glanced at Annabeth who was packing her own things.

How didn't he realise that she was pregnant for so long? He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad in a few months.

"Hey!" Clarisse gave him a look. "Hurry up!"

"Give him some time, Clarisse," Hazel said. She kneeled by Percy helping him.

Nico emerged from one of the three small 'bedrooms', his arms holding what seemed like a pile of stolen things. "Pass me a bag." He dumped in all the things.

Leo rubbed his knees and passed along another bag. Giving one last look at the cave, Percy slung the bag over his shoulder and wrapped his free hand around Annabeth's waist. "Let's go."

The walk back to the RV was boring. When they got there, Frank was having a chat with a DEP guard. The guard ran his eyes along the group lingering at Annabeth for a second. Percy didn't like the looks of this guard. The guard glared at Frank, "I'll be back."

He left hurriedly. Frank smiled relieved and give Percy a bro-hug, "Our lives have been so totally up-sided."

Percy laughed, "Yeah. How many are in this RV?"  
>"I guess about eighteen," Frank said. He glanced at Percy's bag. "Most are sleeping here and there. Annabeth gets one of the only four beds. We just cleared that one. Hazel's claimed one, and two are left for medical emergencies."<p>

Percy nodded. He took Annabeth's bag from her and took it to the bed Frank pointed out. She came in moments later. Annabeth sat on her bed. She ran her hands along the blanket giving Percy a smile, "I can't believe I'm pregnant."

"You said you knew longer," Percy asked her sitting next to her. "How long exactly?"

"I guess I thought I was a month along, I'm still pretty flat," Annabeth said patting her stomach.

Percy laughed resting his hand over hers which rested on her stomach, "I just can't believe I'm going to be dad." He kissed her lightly on the mouth.

Annabeth grinned cheekily, "And I'll be a mom."

Percy's smile immediately vanished. He remembered his mother and Paul in the cells. Were they ever rescued? Annabeth seemed to understand, "Let's go see." Percy laced his hand through Annabeth as they ran down to where the rest of the demigods hung. Percy pulled Annabeth along to Hazel.

"Did you ever rescue my mom?" Percy asked her breathlessly.

Hazel knit her eyebrows, "I think. She must be in the other RV. It's right next door."

Percy thanked her. Annabeth led the way this time weaving her way through the demigods and exiting the RV. She headed to the right where another one identically stood. Percy stopped her. Frank was leaning against the first one. His eyes were closed and his body leaned in a 'I surrender' gesture.

Annabeth approached him carefully, "Frank?"

Frank glanced at her and smiled, "Annabeth. How're you?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth said. She inspected Frank. "You look stressed."

Frank signed, "I've been taking leadership since Percy, Reyna, and Jason were out of the picture for a bit. It's getting kind of stressful lately. I don't feel myself anymore."

Percy patted him on the back, "You can do it. I miss the teddy bear Frank."

Frank laughed for what seemed the first time in ages. He grinned hugging Annabeth and Percy. "Congrats on the baby. See you." He entered the first RV. Annabeth and Percy on the other hand headed to find Sally and Paul.

The second RV was quite like the first, the same amount of demigods. They were getting ready to head back to Camp Jupiter. Percy spotted his mom immediately.

Sally and Paul hugged Percy and Annabeth after the whole 'You could have died' speech, they settled on the couch with some coffee. Annabeth asked Sally, "Where do you plan to go? The mortal world isn't safe for you anymore."

Sally nodded sadly, "The Roman demigods have agreed to let Paul and I join them in Camp Jupiter."

"At least it's safe there," Paul supported.

There was screaming that could be heard from outside. They ran out. The DEP guard wasn't lying. He was back armed with guns and several other guards. He aimed his gun at a random demigod's forehead. "Surrender and come with me!"

The demigod cried out, "Get that thing off of my forehead!" He kicked the guard sending the two toppling over each other. The other guards shot. Three continuous shots, Percy heard a scream. He whirled around to see his mother on the ground. Annabeth hovered over her trying to stop the blood flow from Sally's cheek where she was shot.

Percy felt a wave of anger. He stepped up, "Hey! You just hit my mother!"

The guards didn't care. They shot again. More screams, cries, and angry protests. Percy jumped on the lead guard. He disarmed the guard and shot. The guard fell dead on the ground, blood flowing from his stomach. Percy aimed the gun at the other guards who laughed. They started walking away, "Our work here is done."

Percy stared at the dead guard by his feet. He turned and ran to his mother. Percy was too late. Sally Jackson was truly an incredible woman who died on January 14. Percy felt tears on his face. Annabeth gave him a helpless look and shook her head. There was no hope left.

"How many?" Percy asked in a cracked, deep voice.

Annabeth looked around wildly. She turned to Percy tears forming at the edge of her eyes, "Two demigods. Sally and Paul."

Percy felt like sitting and crying. He stared at the lifeless body of his mother. No matter what, those DEP's would regret it. And they'll regret it bad.

Percy watched Annabeth stand up and make her way to the dead guard. She picked up a piece of paper near his arm and glanced at it briefly. She came up wide-eyed, "We need to find that file. And find it fast."

**So this was probably the longest chapter. It had some Percabeth. I think I may add some more in the next chapter.**

**I wanna thank 'MEfan159' for helping me with a few ideas. So, thanks. **

**Review**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	12. Lured Gods

Chap. 12

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**Just to clear up a few things:**

**This is a PERCABETH with hints ONLY HINTS of JASPER.**

**The gods didn't disappear. The demigods just think so. But in this chapter, it's all cleared up.**

**It's set after HoO, but Leo didn't 'die' or find Calypso.**

**Previously on Living Like This:**

_Percy felt like sitting and crying. He stared at the lifeless body of his mother. No matter what, those DEP's would regret it. And they'll regret it bad. _

_Percy watched Annabeth stand up and make her way to the dead guard. She picked up a piece of paper near his arm and glanced at it briefly. She came up wide-eyed, "We need to find that file. And find it fast." _

* * *

><p>Percy didn't care about the file. He fell to his knees near his mother's dead body. The tears didn't come. This was the woman who raised Percy to be who he was at that moment. Annabeth joined Percy crying into his shoulder. Percy looked up at the demigods, "A funeral. A proper one." His voice cracked.<p>

Nico nodded. He murmured something and skeletons rose from the ground and began digging holes. "We'll need flowers."

"A stone."

"A shroud."

"A fire."

Leo gathered some wood and put them together in a pile. From his toolkit, he took out four sewing kits. Annabeth got up from next to Percy and took one of the kits. She unraveled the string.

Reyna glanced at Percy with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, "Help us, Percy. Go gather some flowers."

Percy stared at his mother's pale face, "But…"

"We did all we could," Reyna said sharply. She wasn't at all fazed. She wasn't close to Sally as much as some other demigods.

Percy stood up angrily. He clenched his fist with his nails digging into his skin, "Done all we could? That was the least we could do! I…I could have tortured them again and again and killed them! I'm a son of Poseidon for goodness sake! I was just frozen in shock, you should have done something if I couldn't do something!" he ranted pulling his hair. He glared at Reyna.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed. Her hands her bleeding. She held a small rock in her hand as she carved words in Ancient Greek on a huge rock. She threw the rock in her hands at Percy. "Get a grip! We all mourn for the loss and help!"

Percy took one last look at his mother. He couldn't believe after all she did for him, she was just…gone. Percy felt a surge of anger again. He could have killed those mortals. He wanted to track every single one down and kill them slowly. "Mom…"

**[line break]**

"I don't believe it," Thalia declared. She picked up an apple and chomped on it angrily. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Annabeth snapped. Percy rubbed her back. Annabeth glared at Thalia, "If you're so sure, come on up and evaluate it yourself!"

Thalia threw up her hands, "I'm sorry! But how can the mortals be that smart, I don't understand!"

"Then, there must be someone feeding this information to the mortals." Percy suggested. "A spy."

Annabeth growled, "A possibility, yet it doesn't make sense!" She threw it on the ground in distress. Percy left his position from behind Annabeth's chair and grabbed the note. It had a bloody fingerprint and a corner was scorched. The words were faded and it was written in Ancient Greek. Percy traced his finger across the faded words. He wasn't his best at Ancient Greek, but he could vaguely understand. It was about the relationship between gods and mortals.

"It's in broken language," Percy said. He stared at the bloody fingerprint remembering his mother. Percy glared at the paper and let it float to the ground. Was all Percy loved had to be taken away from him? Percy gazed at Annabeth. He would protect the little baby girl and Annabeth with his life.

Frank picked up the piece of paper before groaning and handing it to Nico, "Ancient Greek, can't understand it."

Annabeth signed, "It's obvious that the stupid piece of paper is from Chiron's file. And what that little bit of information said, it's most certain that the other parts of the file will add to this to make one big idea. The answer to this whole mess could be in there!"

"Where did they find this paper then?" Hazel asked. She had her sword strapped to her back and her brown hair stuffed in a helmet like she was ready to go to war.

"When they burned down the camp, I'm suspecting," Annabeth said running a hand through her blonde curls. "There's a scorch mark in the corner."

Percy heard a faint roar from outside and the demigods ran out. A pack of hellhounds stood growling at them. With a few swipes, jumps, and stabbing, the hellhounds were nothing but sand.

Annabeth wiped her brow, "Monster attacks are going to start getting more regular." She glanced at the RV. "And the mortals know our RV. Seriously? Will this get any worse?" She promptly burst into tears.

Groans were heard all around. Annabeth's pregnancy was showing. Not only in look, but she had the weirdest cravings and mood swings. Percy signed around wrapped his arm around her. He rubbed her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay."

Annabeth whipped around, "This is your child I'm carrying! You better shut up before I make you!"

Percy took a step back, "What'd I do? That was an incredibly random line." That's when it started. Rounds of laughter. Percy was the laughing stock of the demigods.

Thalia gripped Percy's arm. She was the only one not laughing. She had her worried face on which Percy wasn't used to seeing, "Percy, you have to listen to me, I know something, and while everyone is busy laughing I can tell you. It's—."

"Hey!"

Thalia twisted around and gave Leo a dirty look. The laughter died down and Thalia let go of Percy after a glare. Leo pointed to the clearing in front of them. A demigod was running away. He or she was headed straight for a van. Percy noticed it as the DEP's van. The boy(or girl, Percy couldn't see through the dark) got in and the van drove away.

Annabeth looked shocked, "All this time…there was a spy!" She leaned on Percy wiping her tears with her hand."

"We've got to abandon this RV," Frank swallowed. He glanced at the second one. "We'll," Frank motioned to the group in the front containing valuable demigods. "Go to find Chiron's file and keep rescuing demigods. The rest take the two RV's and go to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible."

"Where will we sleep?" Hazel demanded. She pushed through between Leo and Nico and faced Frank with her hands on her hips. "We have a pregnant woman with us!"

Frank pursed his lips. "I don't know, we'll have to figure something out."

Reyna snapped her hands, "I got it!" She turned to Thalia. "Do you have any of those handkerchiefs that turn into tents?"

Thalia grinned biting her lip, "I keep five in my pocket for emergencies. That's a great idea, we'll use them."

"Great," Percy said. "Let's get our stuff, send those RV's on their way, and get sleeping." They began loading and unloading some of their things and claimed the tents they wanted.

As Percy was throwing his things in his claimed tent(he didn't have many things), Frank came up to him, "How's life?"

Percy shrugged, "Annoying, bitchy, hopeless."

Frank laughed, "I get it." He hummed as he sat on the ground done with his things. "You haven't gone to school for a while."

Percy signed, "I don't think I'm missed. And either way, Annabeth's pregnant. I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to school." He gave Frank a look, "You know what I mean, right?"  
>"Yeah, I do," Frank said. He drummed his fingers on the dirt. Percy noticed the lack of energy because of less food. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose, "You'll be a teen dad."<p>

Percy gave him a small smile, "Oh yeah, I'm only eighteen."

Hazel and Annabeth joined them, silently sitting next to them. Annabeth was getting pretty big, her pregnancy was obvious. Hazel crossed her legs, "What are you talking about?"

"Guy stuff," Frank choked out.

Annabeth snorted, "We heard you talking, and it was definitely not guy stuff."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Annabeth glared at Frank. She wiped her hands on her sweat pants. As a few people ran up. She glanced at the leading one, "Piper?" She threw herself over Piper.

"Hey," Piper breathed. She looked around and Percy noticed Piper's face harden seeing the four dead bodies by the side. The holes were almost done, they were just in time for the funeral.

"We need to talk," Jason tried.

"Wait," Percy said swallowing. He glanced at Annabeth who gave him an encouraging nod, "We've… got some people to bury and shrouds to burn, first."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Katie said. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "All the gods have been lured somewhere unknown."<p>

Iris signed, "Yes, Katie. That's why you weren't able to get in contact with the gods when you tried to Iris-message them. I can't get in contact. I can't find them anywhere. You can still Iris-message other demigods, but after that time when you tried to contact the gods, you gave it all up."

Piper nodded, "And Zeus left his master bolt. I don't understand. Can't they just use their powers to get out where ever they are?"  
>Iris glanced at each demigod in turn, "Part of being an immortal includes limitations to your powers. If you travel to another immortal's domain, it reduces your own power, therefore feeding the enemy's power. I'm guessing they're imprisoned somewhere outside their domains. More than that. The enemy domain."<p>

Phoebe grumbled. She scooted away from Grover and scooted closer to Lou who also joined the group. She faced Iris, "Is there anymore you know?"

Iris shook her head, "No, demigods. This is all I tell. You must hurry. With all the major gods and goddesses missing, your powers will get weaker, too. The other group is preoccupied with problems with the mortals, it is up to you to find your director, Chiron, and the Olympians." She vanished in a column of fire charring the front of Jason's T-Shirt.

"We can still Iris Message the other demigods," Lou said. She took out a drachma, "Let's try it."

"Don't need to try, Lady Iris came in person to tell us about the gods. It's obvious their in deep trouble," Katie said. She glanced at each person. There weren't many in their group compared to the other one. Probably only about nine. "But, might as well visit them."

"On our way to where?" Piper asked. She put down her cup of hot chocolate. "Hades isn't usually welcome here. He was probably not taken. We can go see him in the Underworld."

"So on our way to California," Jason agreed. "Let's get going. The RV's waiting downstairs for us."

Katie followed the group out of the Empire State Building. Inside the RV, the eight demigods who weren't driving, were huddled in the 'living room'. Katie played with her fingers. She wished so badly that someone she knew well would join the group. Katie scooted away from a roman boy glaring at her.

"Wow," Jason said as he turned into where he last heard they were. He drove carefully past a few RV's with mortal families crowding it. He drove right past the two RV's full of demigods.

"Stop the bus!" Piper hissed. Jason grumbled and did what he was told. He grabbed Piper's hand and led the group out. Piper hurried forward. Annabeth was the first to notice them.

"Piper!" "Hey," Piper breathed. She looked around and Katie noticed four dead bodies by the side. There were holes being dug there, too.

"We need to talk," Jason tried.

"Wait," Percy said. He glanced at Annabeth who gave him an encouraging nod, "We've got some people to bury and shrouds to burn, first."

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I know that nothing big really happened in this chapter, but yes, big things for the next one. so keep looking**

**thanks to anyone who reviewed**

**~PrincessOfAtlatnis101**


	13. Mighty Throne

Chap. 13

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**This chapter will be mostly the trip to the underworld 'cause that's the main part here.**

**Previously on Living Like This:**

_"__Stop the bus!" Piper hissed. Jason grumbled and did what he was told. He grabbed Piper's hand and led the group out. Piper hurried forward. Annabeth was the first to notice them._

_"__Piper!"_ _"Hey," Piper breathed. She looked around and Katie noticed four dead bodies by the side. There were holes being dug there, too._

_"__We need to talk," Jason tried._

_"__Wait," Percy said. He glanced at Annabeth who gave him an encouraging nod, "We've got some people to bury and shrouds to burn, first."_

* * *

><p>The funeral was sad. Jason couldn't deny it, he cried big time. Taking Travis and Connor, the two, now three groups parted. One group in New York to put an end to the madness, one group on its way to Camp Jupiter, and last of all Jason's group on their way to the Underworld.<p>

In a way, Jason was scared of what he may find there. Nico had tried to shadow-travel them to the Underworld, but he couldn't get through. He could still shadow-travel to places that wasn't Olympus or the Underworld.

Jason stood outside the stopped RV. He had his hand resting on his sword ready for anything. Piper came by next to him slipping her hand into his free one. She smiled at him. Piper looked great. She had her choppy brown hair flowing free and her eyes seemed to dance. She squeezed his hand, "Don't worry. We'll get through this alive."

"It's not about being alive that I'm worried about," Jason mused kissing her lightly.

Piper didn't say anything in return. Jason could sense the fear radiating from her. There were only three going down to the Underworld. Katie, Jason, and Piper. Katie, with her quick-thinking, Piper with her good words, and poor Jason randomly chosen to go to one of the two immortals his father had the worst luck with.

Katie jogged up to them. She was tying her hair wearing a faded camp shirt and basketball shorts. She had a sword swung around waist. "I'm ready. Let's go." She started walking leading Piper and Jason away from the RV and closer to the entrance of the Underworld.

They got in no problem. Charon had laughed at them and called them foolish. Instead of begging them for whatever, souls pointed, stared, and laughed. Jason slipped a couple times causing three bruises to form on his forehead. He grumbled about it the entire way.

Hades's place was…well death. They entered the gates that automatically swung open. He cautiously took a step forward provoking Katie to push him in. "Get a move."

Piper laughed, "Give him a break, he's in the territory of the god that hates his existence."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better," Jason grumbled.

"Demigods."

Jason noticed a tall woman. She wore a silver hunting suit with a bow at her back. She gave a pointed glare towards Jason, her silver eyes were just as intimidating as her weapons.

Piper bowed, "Lady Artemis."

Katie and Jason followed her example and Artemis strode confidently towards them. "I know what you have come looking for demigods. I will speak to Katie and Piper in private. Jason Grace, you'll see Hades in the throne room. Come."

Piper squeezed Jason's hand before leaving him and jogging towards Artemis. Katie gave Jason a nervous smile before following her. Jason faced the hall as the gates behind him closed. How was he supposed to find the throne room.

"Just ahead."

Jason whirled around. He recognised Hades immediately with his pale skin and dark looks. Hades threw his cloak over his shoulder and beckoned Jason forward, "Come, we have much to talk."

* * *

><p>Thalia didn't feel like waving them good bye. Once the two RV's left, they were alone with their five tents. Thalia bitterly threw a piece of rock, "First order of business?"<p>

"We sneak into the DEP and find out how much information they have with about the file," Annabeth said confidently. She looked different to Thalia and, honestly, Thalia missed the seven-year old Annabeth who giggled at everything.

"We're demigods," Nico said. "We can tear them apart."

"If they have some of the file, than they can tear us apart, too."

Percy snorted, "Okay." He shrunk his and Annabeth's tent and stuffed the hanky in his pocket. The other four tents stayed standing. "But how do we know that for sure? We don't know what's in that file."

Annabeth put her hands on her hips. She looked ridiculous like that with her pregnant stomach. She growled at Percy, "There's a reason it was always hidden away from us."

Percy laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her. Thalia gagged, "They can't keep it private, can they?" She turned away when the kiss got more passionate and demanding.

Leo grinned his usual crazy one, "Nope." He was chewing on a coffee bar showing the mashed up food inside his mouth while he spoke. He gave a satisfying nod towards their disgusted faces.

Percy and Annabeth finally parted. Thalia smirked at them, "I always knew in my heart that you two would end up like this."

"They got together two years ago," Clarisse said. She sat on a rock vigorously rubbing two sticks together as to make fire. Leo gladly helped her by lighting it for her. But, of course Clarisse was ignored.

Annabeth frowned, "I've known you almost my entire life and I have never heard you say that once." She sat next to Clarisse warming her cold hands from the January chilly breeze.

Thalia put her hands on her hips, "I said 'in my heart'." She spotted a log on ground and stepped up on it. "Do I have to shout down from my mighty throne so you can hear me?"

Percy frowned, "That's a log not your throne."

Thalia glared at him, "I'm trying to lighten the mood, genius."

Percy rubbed the back of his head, "Oh."

Thalia grinned at his expression. She suddenly remembered the 'information', she needed to tell Percy and her good mood immediately vanished. Surprising, Thalia was the first to figure it all out. Hecate was the goddess in charge of the mist. Thalia knew it had to do something with her. The piece of paper Annabeth had found wasn't the only one.

Thalia faked a smile as she fingered the small 'other' piece of paper in her own pocket. She knew she had to tell them what she knew from the paper, but she couldn't find the right time. Annabeth _couldn't _know.

Percy gave her a look and then turned the other way. He signed, "If there was a spy, who knows how much the spy knows?"  
>Hazel shrugged, "I doubt the spy knows much. We're safer than we would have been if the spy had stayed hidden any longer."<p>

"Whoever the spy was didn't have much patience," Frank cracked a grin. "Left before getting any valuable information."

"Maybe they did already get valuable information that even we didn't realise we had," Annabeth murmured. Thalia sunk to the ground as the mood darkened in the group. The fire gave a glow to their down faces which made Thalia's emotional part take over. She wiped away a tear looking up into the sky as she thought, 'What's next?'

* * *

><p>Hades wasn't very kind to him. Jason watched as the immortal ate some McDonalds food that he somehow got to the Underworld. They were silent until Jason piped up, "Lord Hades, if you are down here, do you know what's going on in the world above?"<p>

Hades gave a chilling laugh, "Of course. I may spend most of my days down here, but I am aware of what happens up there."

Jason fell back in his oh-so-comfortable seat hitting his head on the wood. He swallowed a surge of anger, "Then why won't you do anything about it? Why was Artemis here?"

Hades glared at Jason making Jason sink further into his chair. The glare didn't intensify further, "Do you think I like watching this? This isn't only about the demigods. We immortals are powerful enough. I myself can wipe out millions in one strike."

"Then, do that," Jason grumbled. He shifted. "Then why won't you do anything?"

Silence. Hades didn't answer directly, if Jason didn't look close enough, he wouldn't have noticed the flash of fear radiate through Hades, a Big Three god's eyes. Hades turned to look at Jason directly, "Demigod, if I had the chance, I would have been able to get out and help my family, even when they were never there for me."

He stood up and walked to a fire at the side of the room from where Jason could here souls yell and try to reach out to him. Hades ignored the calls, "Jason Grace, one by one, we were being lured into the enemy territory. Out of my brothers and I, I am the only Big Three standing. But unfortunately, I am trapped in my own territory. Like the sea titan, the underworld has many enemies, too. Here, we have a million more. Trapped in my territory by a rising enemy Artemis was one of the two immortals in the mortal world who found a way to escape."

Jason for once felt interested, "Who was the other?"

"Athena. Fled to the ocean. Poseidon wasn't very happy, but agreed to let her in anyway. Three days later, I got the news of Poseidon missing. Thankfully, he had allowed Athena in before, so she could stay there, but I doubt Poseidon will be happy when he comes back…if he comes back," Hades said. He grinned slickly.

Jason stood up nervously, "Thanks for the information. I better be going now." He backed away, but Hades appeared in front of him shoving a broom in his hand.

"That talk had a price, Jason Grace," Hades hissed. "Get cleaning. You've got an eternity of work to do."

**THIS IS NOT A POTHENA. I HATE POTHENA. So, don't worry. The gods/goddesses will be hardly OOC. Maybe a tinsy, but I know how to write Athena at least while she's not OOC (out of character)…**

**The reviews are getting insanely slow so keep reviewing!  
>Goal: 250 reviews by chap. 16!<strong>

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	14. Coming

Chap. 14

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**I'm not getting very much reviews! Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

**OH and thanks 'sonofhadesnico' for a few ideas.**

**Previously on Living Like This:**

_Jason for once felt interested, "Who was the other?" _

_"__Athena. Fled to the ocean. Poseidon wasn't very happy, but agreed to let her in anyway. Three days later, I got the news of Poseidon missing. Thankfully, he had allowed Athena in before, so she could stay there, but I doubt Poseidon will be happy when he comes back…if he comes back," Hades said. He grinned slickly._

_Jason stood up nervously, "Thanks for the information. I better be going now." He backed away, but Hades appeared in front of him shoving a broom in his hand._

_"__That talk had a price, Jason Grace," Hades hissed. "Get cleaning. You've got an eternity of work to do."_

**[line break]**

Hades nodded as Jason handed him his wine wearing a ridiculous servant suit. Hades grinned before throwing his glass making it shatter in a million pieces. Jason groaned as he bent down while skinning his knees as he started picking up the big pieces. He sat up, "Why have you kept me here anyway?"

Hades shrugged in response, "If I can't get out, you can't get out. Nyx will over power you."

Jason through up his arms, "Can I at least go to Piper and Katie?"

Hades grunted, "You've got a ten minute break. I want this mess cleaned before I return." He stood up, swept his cloak and walked away. Jason spit after him and ran to where he last saw the girls.

Piper and Katie were sitting on a bench talking. Artemis was no where in sight. Katie waved him over. Jason sat on the ground in front of them, "I've got ten minutes before I have to play servant."

"We'll talk fast," Piper said without bothering to comment on Jason's attire. "We have to get out of here. Artemis told us some very interesting theories." She held out three pearls.

Jason grabbed one and examined it, "Let me guess, step and say where we want to go."

"Yep," Katie said. "You're not supposed to leave I'm guessing." Jason nodded. Katie shook her head, "Then stay out of Hades's way. But Artemis said that not one should be left behind." She stepped on her pearl and disappeared.

Jason and Piper followed her example landing in front of their RV. Travis and Lou ran out to help them up. Jason uncomfortably shifted in his Hades-style-servant clothes. A orange dress shirt with a black vest over it and woman's harem pants with no shoes.

Travis grinned at him clicking his tongue, "Wow, I knew you were in touch with your feminine side more than other boys, but this?" He whistled.

Jason ignored the laughs and stares he got as he walked to his room. He changed into jeans throwing the pants out of the window. He took of his black vest, but left his orange dress shirt on. He ran back to the dining to see them in a circle.

"What did you and Hades talk?" Piper asked sitting next to him.

Jason told them about their conversation. They were quiet for a while until Piper signed, "I'm pretty sure all this has something to do about Hecate. She was mentioned in Katie and my conversation with Artemis."

"We've got to figure out how it all started. What happened to the gods one by one. Hades and Artemis are trapped in the Underworld. Our next step is going to Athena in the ocean," Katie said. She frowned, "Would have been better with Percy with us."

"Let's go there first and talk about that later."

**line break **

Percy's eyes scanned the page. It was English, his dyslexia was getting in the way. Something about a weapon. Percy vaguely remember Annabeth telling him a theory about a weapon that could kill demigods forever.

The light was dim in Winton's office, it was also surprisingly pretty small. One desk and two chairs was pretty much all the room had. Not including the bunches of paper stacked up everywhere. Percy groaned in frustration. He opened the bottom desk drawer. It was full of different kinds of folders. Percy's fingers danced across the labels.

Percy concentrated on some of the labels. He could make out that the words were names of some of the demigods Percy knew. For a moment everything came together. The DEP were _threatened _by the the demigods, he guessed. Maybe that was why they wanted to get rid of all the demigods.

Percy kept searching in the drawers. He stuffed most of the files under his arm keeping it secure. Percy noticed a smaller piece of paper sitting on the desk. He reached out and grabbed it. Percy once again concentrated to read it through his dyslexia.

**November 14 Entry**

**Demigods will break into the stronghold on January 11. Will take files that are not important, if lost there are more copies on the computer. Another demigod will give birth to a child who will be killed on January 19. **

**Mortals, do not mess it up, or there will be consequences, strike when they are weak, there will be a reward. **

Percy read over it a couple times. He glanced at his watch. January 11. The date on the paper said November 14, it was like they could predict what would happen in the future. Percy glanced at the files under his arm, he put them down on the desk. They were no use.

"Hey."

Percy swung around with Riptide uncapped. Frank stepped back, his arms held high. "Sorry." Percy muttered.

"Did you find anything?" Frank asked searching Percy's face.

Percy handed Frank the sheet which Frank read with ease because of his lack of dyslexia which was probably a good thing. Frank's eyebrows knit together, "This isn't good."

"Maybe they aren't working alone. Mortals can't predict the future, it's obvious that they're working with an immortal," Percy said.

Frank nodded, "Or a demigod. Remember that boy? Halmington? I didn't really care when he escaped, but maybe could see the future, a little bit like Rachel could. She's sent home, right?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, she is. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Halmington in our little break in at all. What do you think happened?"

Frank snorted, "I don't know." He slipped the paper in his pocket. "We'll see if Annabeth can do anything about it."

"Wait," Percy swallowed. "If they know that we're here today, I'm sure the other things in there that may be true."

Frank froze. He took out the paper and unfolded it slowly reading over it again. He gulped putting it back in his pocket, "Let's just stick to now." He ran his hand along his hair nervously pacing around. He ran his hands across the computer on the desk.

Percy immediately clicked the mouse to turn it on. The screen flashed, PASSCODE:. "Damn."

"Get Leo to get through," Frank said. "I'll be right back." Frank turned into a cheetah and ran away.

Percy meanwhile got rid of the files in his arms. He sat down and looked through a few more things, but in theory, everything was copied on the computer. "This is hopeless."

"You're right."

Percy swung around to come in face with Austin. Austin didn't grin like Winton would have. Instead he had his fists clenched. Austin stepped forward, "I'm a demigod, but my dad refuses to admit it."

Percy glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Hear me out. My youngest sister, Sierra unknowingly made friends with a demigod. My dad found out," Austin said. His eyes were puffy and red. "There's something else influencing him or he's too power hungry. He killed my sister, his daughter and her friend." Austin had tears spilling out now. "Sierra's gone!"

Percy paused. He didn't know what to do. Comfort his ex-best friend? Percy awkwardly patted Austin. Austin sniffled in response, "Something bigger is happening here, something that I'm not part of."

Percy snorted, "You're part of it alright. You're a toy to them."

Austin didn't answer. He gave Percy a sad look and left the room with a faint 'sorry'. Frank ran into the room minutes later.

Frank huffed leaning on the desktop. He gave Percy a scared look, "You have to come now, the entry was right! The baby's coming!"

**IMPORTANT NEWS! I'd like to give a big thank you to anyone who reviewed, read, favourited, or followed my story. Unfortunately, I'm being forced to delete all my stories, completely clear my account and stuff. **

**Thanks to MEfan159 (i think that's his pen name) he's going to help me with my problem. Hopefully, with his help I can get this story finished and leave it up, but at some point, I'm gong to leave **** forever. **

**If in a while you don't find this story, look in MEfan159's account. Not sure how'd it go off, but I'm trying to finish this story before it goes to MEfan159's account or something (not sure again. Maybe it'll just stay on my abandoned account once it's done)**

**Once again, thanks all, I'm probably never going to reply to reviews now or anything, slow updates, but I promise no matter what, I'll somehow finish this story.**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	15. Leo, Why?

Chap. 15

**No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation**.

**Disclaimer on Chap. 1 applies for ALL chapters.**

**Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

**Dedicated to MEfan159 and SetFireToTheRainbow **

**Previously on Living Like This:**

_Percy paused. He didn't know what to do. Comfort his ex-best friend? Percy awkwardly patted Austin. Austin sniffled in response, "Something bigger is happening here, something that I'm not part of." _

_Percy snorted, "You're part of it alright. You're a toy to them." _

_Austin didn't answer. He gave Percy a sad look and left the room with a faint 'sorry'. Frank ran into the room minutes later._

_Frank huffed leaning on the desktop. He gave Percy a scared look, "You have to come now, the entry was right! The baby's coming!"_

* * *

><p>Thalia leaned back resting her back on her tent. She had bits of dirt and leaves in her hair, her hands, feet, and knees were caked in dried blood and dirt. Thalia smiled breathlessly at the squirming and sobbing baby in her arms. It took a while for the baby girl to be born, but it was worth it.<p>

The baby's sobs finally seemed to lower in volume. Thalia signed in exhaustion while Reyna took the child. She ticked the girl's stomach and the baby gurgled. Reyna smiled, "I think she needs something." Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Like what?" Thalia asked. She stood up and stretched. The baby had been on her lap for the last hour or two. Annabeth was taking a nap and Percy was…where was he?

Hazel nudged Thalia's leg indirectly telling her to sit, "I'm not sure. Go get Percy or Annabeth. It's their child."

Thalia called to Nico who went off to find them. She sat by Reyna and Hazel who were intently staring at the baby. Thalia patted her knee absentmindedly, "Five hours since she was born, and the two parents haven't given her a name."

"They've been pretty busy," Hazel soothed. "Annabeth's exhausted and Percy's with her. He should be here, Nico went to find him. Or Annabeth."

As if on cue, Nico and Percy jogged up to them. Reyna handed the girl to Percy who pulled the baby close and sat down in between Hazel and Nico.

"She's been non stop sobbing for an hour," Thalia explained. "She needs something, thought you might know."

Percy frowned, "I don't know." He rubbed his daughter's back.

"Surprise, surprise," Reyna grumbled. "Nico, go get Annabeth." He left without a comment, but not without an annoyed grumble.

Thalia bit her lip, "How's Annabeth feeling?" Thalia had been helping Will play his part of 'doctor' while Annabeth was going in labor. As far as Thalia was concerned, she wasn't doing that again.

Percy shrugged, "Annabeth's sleeping. She seems to be doing okay." He readjusted the baby on his lap. "But Nico's probably going to wake her up, now."

Silence hung around the small group for a minute or two until Hazel spoke up, "It would have been better if she was born in better circumstances." They nodded in agreement.

Annabeth and Nico joined them. Annabeth had her hair down, but they were entangled and messy. It seemed like she had a pony tail before because there was a rubber band tangled into several strands hanging off the end. Annabeth looked dead tired, her back was hunched and her shirt was changed from her bloody one in which she gave birth. She gingerly sat down next to Percy who placed a kiss on her temple.

The baby immediately calmed, stuck a finger in her mouth and went to sleep as soon as she was comfortable in her mother's lap. Annabeth smiled at the child. The baby had a tuft of blonde hair growing and greenish, blueish eyes. She had Percy's nose and mouth and Annabeth's face shape. Thalia grinned watching Percy and Annabeth quietly talk towards themselves showing affection to the child at times during their short conversation.

"What are you going to name her?" Hazel asked in a small voice.

Annabeth bit her lip smiling at Percy, "We were thinking of Sophia. Sophia Thalia Jackson."

Thalia grinned again, "I love that."

They all sat around: Percy, Annabeth, Sophia(in Annabeth's lap sucking her thumb), Clarisse, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, and Will. Percy barely noticed Leo's absence.

And for the moment everything was perfect. Until they heard the enraged yell followed by a heartbreaking scream of someone who could be only an immortal. Percy shared a look with Nico, the two of them were up in seconds with their corresponding weapons out.

Percy and Nico ran to where they heard the scream, but Percy saw nothing out of the ordinary. Nico grabbed Percy's arm, "There!"

Percy squinted, he could make out a figure running in the dark. He immediately got following. Nico followed at hot at his heels. Percy ducked behind a bush watching the person stop for a breath. His eyes widened, "Nico! It's Leo!" Must be why he wasn't sitting with them before.

Nico nodded, "What's he doing here?" Percy watched as Leo grumbled. He was holding a yellow book bag. Leo's hair caught on fire as Leo kept walking forward to what seemed like an alley.

"It's New York," Percy grumbled unhappily and annoyed. "Highly unsafe to roam around in alleys. Then again, we're demigods." He bent over crawling on his hands and knees watching Leo closely.

Leo looked left and right before heading straight into the alley. Percy recognised Winton and several DEP guards waiting. Leo held up the book bag he held, "It's me."

Winton nodded encouragingly, "Yes?"

Leo signed, "Thalia and I have the payment." Putting his hand inside his book bag, Leo told Winton, "Remember your side of the deal."

Winton scoffed, "I told you, I'll try to stop it, but you and I both know that it is not in my hands to control it. I can die, too, if I don't do it. That Tally girl was supposed to come five hours ago."

Leo's jaw clenched, "She couldn't come. So, I came instead. We work together anyway." From the book bag he took out a large bundle of money tied together with two pieces of string. Percy glared at the money. Winton eyed it while Leo said, "It's not banana money. It's Thalia and my money added together." He waved the bundle in the air. "It wasn't easy."

"I get it," Winton said snatching the bundle. He handed the bundle to a short boy next to him. "Count it, son. Remember what I told you, Daniel, you make a mistake in counting this money, you die from my hand."

Percy winced watching the little boy stumble and squat to the ground. 'Daniel' started counting the bills. For once after so long, Percy felt bad for Austin. In a second watching his close friend trading money with the enemy in an alley, the world seemed to wake up around Percy.

It finally hit him, they were being hunted down by _mortals. _After all that Percy had been through, did he come so far just to be stopped by a couple of mortals? Then again, they didn't seem to be working alone. And another thing, Percy was a teenage dad to a new born named Sophia. He had a daughter with Annabeth. Wow. Percy never really thought anything through. It just happened whatever happened, but the complications that came with it were over a hundred.

* * *

><p>Piper tried to reason with the guard who wasn't letting their RV join the other mortals' RV's. It was the parking for the beach where they planned to go see Athena. They didn't know how, call out to her?<p>

"I'm sorry madam," the guard said not recognising Piper as one of the infamous demigods. "No means no. I cannot let your RV in without each one of you with an ID card."

Piper was starting to get annoyed. She told him to wait while she ran inside the RV. "Fake ID's. Travis, Connor, where are you?"

Travis handed her several, "If that's what they wanted you should have asked earlier."

Piper growled before heading back to the guard. He looked over them with his lips in a tight line. He handed them back grimly, "I can't accept these. I'm looking for more than just the ID cards. Where are your DN cards?"

"DN cards?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

The guard shrugged, "Demigod Not cards. Not a very creative name, but you need those to go everywhere."

"Well we didn't get them," Piper countered. She shoved the ID's back in his face. "This is all we have."  
>With a pat on the shoulder the guard pressed his earpiece and something in code. In seconds, more guards were surrounding the RV. Piper was handcuffed and taken to the other demigods.<p>

Jason tried knocking a few out with lightning, but there were too many guards. Lou tried doing some magic tricks, but was immediately shot by a sleeping dart. As it sunk into her arm, Piper was horrified seeing the blood seep out. Lou went limp and started snoring. At least there wasn't much blood and they didn't kill her.

Travis was out next. He fell on Connor who also got shot. Jason threw her a look, "We'll all be gone this way." He knocked out several more guards, but went limp minutes later. Piper and Katie were the only ones standing from the nine demigods in their group.

Kicking the closest guard, Piper grabbed his dart gun and shot it around the best she could while being handcuffed. But, as she felt a dart sink into her leg, she dropped the dart gun. What now?

**Sorry, it's really short. But big things happened, right? It took a while to write, so sorry about that, too. Oh and dedication at the top for two people if you want to check it out. **

**review!**

**~POA101**


End file.
